I am home
by suzanazoric95
Summary: What would happen if Bomber and Mike knew each other. What would happen if everything was different and nothing was what we thought would happen. What will happen when some of people gets too much close after being in same situation? Read and find out. Mike was married and he is having a kids, Bomber is his goddaughter. But people who read it they know. REPOSTED FROM PHANDOMHUNTER.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:Phandomhunter give me this story to repost it so I hope you will enjoy in this story from chapter 10 because it will be part where I am starting with my writing works.**

 **Hey everyone. So this is my new story. I have two others- My Secret Past and Around The Corner. This is AU- I have made Mike a dad, know Bomber already. Those are few of the things so far. Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any of these characters, I only own some of the storyline I will try to stick to episodes (only my favourites though). There will be new characters. Bomber will be the youngest. So let's start.**

Bomber's POV

"When are you leaving then"

"Straight after graduation" I responded. I cringed when my mother started yelling.

"What, were you just going to up and leave. Not even tell me you were leaving that soon. Were you just going to leave a note or just walk out, for me to never hear from you again. Will I see you again?" she eventually got softer as she started realising what I was doing.

"Mum you don't get it, I've been stuck either here or with dad for my whole life and as much as I love you both I need to leave. I'm going crazy, plus I've done all the interviews so all I need to do is go to training. I thought what better way to start my life then on graduation day. I realise I hurt you and I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"If you leave for the Navy, then you will never come back here again" mum suddenly said.

"Then fine, count me out of your life" I scream back at her. And with that I turned walked into my room, packed what little stuff I had there, then ran out of the house towards the school for graduation. Yes that's right, today is the day my new life will begin. The one where I can only count on myself.

4 MONTHS LATER

I saluted as I walked up the gangway. Just as I was about to step onto my new ship I heard someone calling my name.

"Yes sir" I said as I turned around. You see I already know the captain. He is my best friends dad, who is like a dad to me.

"I just wanted to welcome you. Come I will show you to your cabin." Mike replied, grabbing my bag and walking past me.

"You know I can carry my bag by myself right, I'm not a child. I want you to treat me like any other sailor" I said sternly.

"I know, but its your first day, just please let me do this" he responded with a grin, obviously knowing I would give in.

"Fine, but just today" I sigh out slinging my arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me through the hallways til we reached my cabin.

"Thanks Mike" I say as I walk into the cabin. It was larger than I expected but still really small. I noticed there was no belongings in there.

"Is there no other girl in here" I asked

"Not right now, for now you have the cabin to yourself for about a month. Then we will pick up an AB from Sydney and you will share with her." he responded.

"I have to go back up to the bridge, but feel free to explore. Your buddy will be Buffer, so if you need anything and I mean ANYTHING Bec just find him and ask. I will show you to him soon." he said and then started walking away.

"Hey Mike" I yell as I stick my head out into the hallway.

"Yes"

"Thank you" giving him a small smile I turn back into my cabin, shut the door and started unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Bomber

 **Hey guys here's chapter 2. Just letting you know, I actually don't know the layout of a Navy ship so there will probably be rooms in the wrong place or not on the deck or stuff like that. Sorry for inconvenience**

Bomber's POV

After I finished unpacking I decided to explore a little. Making my way towards the galley I noticed the captains cabin. Knowing that it was wrong I still stuck my head in. The first thing I noticed was a cork board filled with pictures. Slowly I made my way in and sat on his chair. I started examining all the pictures. The first one I noticed was one of Stacey, Mike and I from our grade 12 graduation not that long ago. Looking around I noticed photos of Mike and Stacey, Stacey and I, Mike and I. Then getting towards the bottom I see some with Mum. Mixtures of Stace, Mum and I, Mum and I, Mike and Sheeree, Stace and Sheeree. Tears started welling up in my eyes. You see Sheeree died when we were grade 6 from breast cancer.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in the captain's cabin" I hear a voice ask.

"Oh sorry, um I'm Rebecca Brown your new chef, second medic and clearance diver. Um yeah no, I don't have a reason for being in here, I was just being nosey." I say trying to hide my tears and seem confident.

"Right, well we need to go see the captain about this, lets go" the man said.

"Right, um sorry but what's your name." I ask

"Buffer" he responded shortly. Great I just made my Buddy angry at me.

After a few minutes we reached the stairs to the bridge. Walking up behind Buffer, I look around and see all the sailors looking at me. Unconsciously I start inching my way towards Mike.

"Sir, I caught seaman Brown in your cabin" Buffer explained

"Bomber is this true" Mike turned to me. His expression softening after looking at my eyes.

"Yes sir, it's true. I'm sorry, I stuck my head in to see if by chance you came into your cabin and I caught sight of the pictures. I truly am sorry Mike." I say nearing tears.

"Seaman Brown you address the captain as Sir not Mike. No one calls him Mike." a women I believe to be the X exclaim at me. Mike shows me pictures of the Hammersley crew all the time, so I know who is who.

"Oh, you haven't told them, have you" I ask, hurt obviously in my voice.

"Bec just wait, I was waiting for all the crew…"

"Just save it, you obviously don't want them to know" I say and flee from the bridge and down to the deck. Just my luck for it to be raining as well. I couldn't really care less though.

Mike's POV

I watch Bec run from the bridge. I can't believe I did that to her. I know she was already disowned from her own family.

"Sir, what was Brown on about" Spider asked.

"Just can it wait til I find her please, if anyone see's her tell her to go to my cabin" with that I turned and went to her cabin first.

Spider POV

Slowly I made my way to the deck, hoping to find Brown. As I walked towards the middle of the deck I heard sniffling. Looking towards where the sound came from, I slowly made my way towards it.

"Hey" I say softly lowering myself down beside Brown.

"Hey Spider" she said softly

"How do you know my name"

"The Captain used to show me pictures of you guys so if we ever met you, it wouldn't be so many names at one time."

"Wait how do you know the Captain"

"He is my best friends father. I've known him since prep and I normally call him Dad, but I thought that would make you guys even more confused"

"Oh, well Sir said that if we found you to tell you to go to his cabin, so let's go. Permission to touch"

"Sure" she said unsurely, so with that I helped her up, and puller her to Sir's cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Warning

Bomber's POV

Walking down towards Mike's cabin I observed Spider. He seemed young maybe only 1-2 years older than me. He looked as if he was a trouble maker which okay so I came to THAT conclusion based on what Mike tells us. But one thing I noticed was that he was cuter in person then in a photo. Oh gosh I cannot think that. He is my shipmate.

"Sir" Spider says knocking on the door

"Yes Spider" he says turning around. As I look in his face I notice there's tears in his eyes.

"Um, here's Bomber" he says then turns and whispers in my ear

"Go easy on him; he looked heartbroken when you walked away. And I've never seen him cry" with that he walked away and I inched into the cabin closing the door behind me.

"Hi" I whispered, staying close to the door.

"Becca come sit down" he said pointing to his chair. Slowly I went over and sat down still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell them, but I was waiting for everyone and for you so they could meet you all at the same time" I looked up feeling really guilty.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. Who cares if they know or not we still have to be professional despite you being my Godfather. I guess my past kinda came into play. My mind jumped to you didn't want to be associated with me like Mum and Jess. I thought you had abandoned me" I whisper. Suddenly I was being lifted and pulled into his arms.

"Bec, you know that will never happen. However I will be keeping an eye on you for those reasons. Make sure you're settling in, are comfortable with everyone and you won't go back. However are you ok. You said you saw the photos." suddenly I interrupted him.

"Yeah I'm fine but I saw no photos of the boys"

"That will be because they have their own wall" Mike replied pointing to an area near his cupboard. Turning around I see photos of Shane and Joshua, Stacey's brothers. There's a huge picture of Mum, Dad, Shane, Josh, Stace and I. Taken before we found out mum had cancer.

"How bout we go introduce you" I hear dad ask. Slowly I nodded my head, tears starting to form in my eyes. Slowly we made our way to the bridge, walking side by side with me pulled into his side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as if protecting me from the world.

We walked up the stairs and into the bridge.

"Everyone, can I have your attention" Mike bellowed.

Mike's POV

As we made our way up to the bridge I pulled Bec into my side. I felt horrible, but I know that she now knows I didn't mean anything by not telling them already. She looked like a kicked puppy, with tears in her eyes after looking at the picture.

"Everyone, can I have your attention" I say to the group. Everyone turned to face us and I saw Bec swallow. She never really liked being centre of attention.

"Guys, this is Becca. I'm her godfather. She is my daughter's best friend and she is also like a daughter to me. Be warned I am extremely overprotective, she does call me dad and we do hit each other and swear. It will be a hard habit to break, but we will try to remain professional. Are there any question" I finish up.

"Yeah, how are you her godfather?" Buffer asked.

"I went to school with her dad. And then I moved away but the girls met in prep. It only took me a few minutes to register the name and the fact that she looks like her father." I respond squeezing her little to reassure her.

"So where is her father? Doesn't he get mad that she calls you dad? 2Dad's asked. Mentally I slapped myself.

"Becca's dad died when she was three. And since she met Stacey when she was four, she has basically grown up with me."

"Oh we are sorry. And we will try to remember those warnings. Are there anymore" X said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah we have prank wars" Bec spoke up softly beside me. Instantly the whole room groaned and I chuckled.

"Yes but we will try to make sure you don't get caught in the crossfire. Unfortunately my kids haven't learned that when there is a prank war going on between us, things get messy and they may not be safe. However we do have to keep in mind this is a 'professional' warship and we will try to keep the pranks isolated."

"I swear to god if I get caught in this war between you two, there will be hell to pay. Is that clear" X said sternly again with a raised eyebrow. I gulped and nodded quickly. Beside me Bec was starting to say something when I nudged her in the ribs, looked at her and shook my head. The X is one of the few people I'm scared of, and although I am her superior I never want to get on her bad side.

Spider's POV

As soon as Bomber spoke up about the prank war, I looked to 2Dads. Finally a girl willing to get up to mischief with us. But then the X had to speak and I internally groaned. X was gonna scare Bec out of pranking and she would be too scared to do anything. However she went to speak but was nudged by sir in the ribs. Girl's got guts. I raised an eyebrow with 2Dads. Oh yes, she was going to be a great addition to the ship and to our group. But more importantly she was going to be a great addition to 2Dad's and I. OH yes this was going to be a great year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bad Days

Bomber POV

It was my second week on the ship, and I was cooking dinner when I heard someone walk in.

"Don't even think about it" I say sharply turning around to see Spider frozen, hand near the door of the fridge.

"Oh come on, I'm hungry" he whined.

"No, dinner is in 30 minutes, you can wait like everyone else"

"But Bomb…"

"No buts, get out of my galley" I say as I turn back around, keeping an eye on the pasta.

"Can I at least stay in here. I have nothing to do and its boring"

"Go see 2Dads or Buffer, or someone else. Just please leave me alone Spide" I practically beg. Today was just not a day I wanted to be around people.

"Ok fine, fine. I'll leave but I will be here in exactly 28 minutes" he said, getting a slight smirk out of me.

…28 minutes later…

"I'm back and I'm ready for dinner"

"Grab a plate and serve yourself tonight." I say as I start to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you having dinner"

"Not right now, I'm not very hungry" I say as I continue walking through the door and towards my cabin. I slowly sank down onto my bunk, grabbing a photo from the desk. Tears started sliding down my face as I looked at the picture of the boys, Stace, mum and dad. I lied down and curled into a ball facing the wall.

Spider POV

I watched Bomber walk out of the galley, and I was worried. She didn't have that normal spark in her eye. I looked up when Sir cleared his throat.

"Hey Sir"

"Hi, where's Bec"

"She walked out. Sir I'm worried, she looked upset." Suddenly he started running towards Bomber's cabin.

Mike POV

I know exactly what's wrong with Bec. I hid it today as well, but hiding it was starting to catch up to me. I reached her cabin door and knocked softly. I slowly opened the door to the most heartbreaking sight.

"Bec, sweetheart. Can you face me please" all I got was sniffles in reply. I quickly made my way over, picking her up and cradling her. I slowly rocked her back and forth like a baby, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Tears started streaming down my face.

"I miss her so much" she mumbled into me.

"I know, I miss her too"

"I'm sorry, she was your wife."

"All good little girl, what do you say we go get some dinner and then we can try to call Stace and the boys" I asked softly. She just nodded her head against my chest. Standing up, we both walked down to the galley, my arm wrapped protectively around her.

Bec POV

As we walked towards the galley, I tried to make myself look presentable. Once we reached the galley, I went in and grabbed two plates.

"Do you want cheese on your spaghetti Sir" I asked quietly.

"No thank you Bomb, it's fine without" I handed him his plate and told him to go eat in the senior's mess. While I was dishing my plate up, Buffer walked in.

"Hey Bomb, are you ok, Spider said you were a bit upset" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. It's just a bad day. I'll be good tomorrow" I reply, around my mouthfuls of food.

After I had finished my plate Spider walked in.

"Hey Spider, I just want to apologise for snapping at you earlier and thank you for serving dinner for me" I say.

"Yeah no problem, everything ok" he asked quietly.

"Not right now, but Sir and I are going to make a call after he finishes eating, then I should be a little better"

"Did you want me to wash dishes while you're gone?"

"How about we do them together for now, just til Sir comes then you can finish if you want. If you don't want to, that's fine"

"Cool, let's start"

I filled the sink with hot, soapy water while Spider grabbed a tea towel. Slowly we made our way through the dishes and we were about a quarter of the way when Sir walked in.

"Sorry I took so long, I went to ask Ro if he could set up the call"

"All good sir, Bomb go on, I'll finish up here" Spider said while nudging me out the way to continue washing up.

"Thanks Spider" Mike and I said simultaneously.

Ro POV

As sir and Bomber walked into the comms room, I picked up the phone and handed it to sir.

"Thank you" they both mouthed, as I moved to stand behind them. Bomber then put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello" sir said.

"Hey dad" I heard three voices say back.

"How are you guys?" he replied, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Yeah ok, it's just a hard day"

"Have you been to visit your mother?" that got my attention. No one had ever heard about sir's wife. All were wondering what had happened.

"Yeah and we sent flowers from you and Bec as well. How are you and Bec today?"

"Hey guys" Bomber finally piped up.

"Becca, how are you?"

"Yeah, we are going ok"

"Good, you're both safe and healthy?"

"Yep, what about you three? How's school going boys?"

"School and uni are going well" a female voice responded.

"That's good, that's real good Stace. I'm proud of you three and so is dad. How was the weather with mum today?"

"Sunny, just like it normally is. Do you think she knows we go to her grave?"

"Of course she knows Shane, why do you think it's always sunny when we go?" Bec responded. Looking closely, I saw tears running down her cheeks. Slowly sir wrapped his arm around Bomber and pulled her into him.

"Boys and Stace, we have to go now, but we love you all and stay safe. We are so proud of all of you" sir said quietly.

"Thanks dad. We love you both, watch each other's back, stay safe and we're proud of you both too" Stacey said.

"Love you, bye" all 5 of them said at the exact same time. As sir hung the phone up, Bomber stood, nodded at me and walked out.

"Thank you Ro. I know it must have been hard to get the call, last minute" sir said gratefully.

"No problem sir, it's my job and under the circumstances, totally worth it"

 **A.N**

 **So I know I said I would stick to the storyline but I will have trouble with that. So a few changes have been made:**

 **Spider and Bomber got along from the start (no chip & snake incident)**

 **Ro isn't socially awkward and is a 'normal' person (though what is normal, everyone is unique and different. Plus it's hard to write such a cool character and their quirks)**

 **Thanks to my readers. Please r &r, it would be really helpful. I will try to update soon. Love you awesome nerds.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Boyfriend

Chapter 5- The Boyfriend

4 months aboard Hammersley

Bec POV

I was sitting up on deck when Spider came and sat on my right side.

"What do you want Spide?" I asked quietly.

"I just want to know more about you, yes we get along but apart from your name and the fact that our boss is basically your dad, I know nothing."

"Well, my favourite colour is blue, I was born 6th December 1994, I wanted to join the military since I knew what it was and that's basically me"

"No, I mean like, I class you as a friend. And you always ask about me and when I ask the questions, you change the subject. So, tell me things, that you wouldn't normally say or things I don't know."

"Ok fine. Um let's see, I danced from the age of 4 till, well technically I still dance but only when we are at shore and usually as a teacher, in high school I went through some tough times and because of that I nearly didn't get into the navy, I actually have a boyfriend and we've been dating for 2 ½ years. He is currently in the process of becoming a police officer."

"Wow, ok. See now I can strike conversations with you about that stuff. I mean you were vague about high school but why didn't we know you have a boyfriend?"

"It never came up I guess" I said taking a deep breath and smelling the ocean while hearing the water crash into the ship. It was calming.

"Ok well, I think Sir wanted to speak to you so go down to his cabin" he said standing and offering me a hand up. I took it and he yanked me up.

Making my way down the halls, I could hear other sailors chatting throughout the different rooms and I smiled at how close they all were. I admit I have been guarded to everyone but Mike and sometimes Spider, but that's just my past coming up to be a burden.

Mike's POV

Sitting at my desk I look up to Bec knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, is this a professional or personal conversation you wanted to have?"

"A bit of both. The QLD Police want to send 5 trainees onboard a navy ship for a week. I got the list of names of the people we would get and Zac was on there. I need to know if this will be a problem and if you'll remain professional?"

"It's all good with me, it'll be good to spend time with him even if it is while working. Also question, are we still picking up that AB?"

"Good and no, they were posted to another ship so you get the cabin to yourself for a while. We will be in port in half an hour, the boys and Stacey are meeting us there and we are going out to dinner for the boys birthday. I am correct in assuming you're joining us?"

"Of course, and ok, but if Nav wanted to move into my cabin so the Xo can have her own cabin I'm cool with that."

"Already talked with the girls, they want to stay together. However, and this cannot be told to Navcom, we don't have enough cabins for all 5 police guys so one will have to go in your cabin, I'm assuming you want Zac with you"

"Well yes, but is that okay?"

"We will talk with all our crew about it, but I'm okay with it. I know you guys won't do anything, but we may have to ask for the door to remain open."

"I'm good with that."

"That is all then, dismissed. Wear a nice dress and heels and makeup or whatever you normally do when you wear a dress. See you soon."

"Bye sir."

Homeport 1700

Bec POV

Walking up on deck I was dressed in a knee length grey dress that hugged the chest then flared out. I was wearing a pair of black pumps with some dark makeup. I had my duffle bag slung over one shoulder with a little black purse on the other.

"Wow Bec, you clean up good." Buffer told me.

"Thanks Buff, now if you will all excuse me I have some siblings to see." I say as I quickly walk down the gangway saluting when needed, then breaking out into a shuffled run (what can I say, I haven't yet mastered the art of running in heels) only to slam into Stacey giving her a hug. While we were squealing, and jumping around, Mike came down and hugged the boys. We then switched so I was hugging the boys, while he and Stacey hugged. Releasing the boys, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around I saw Zac and immediately jumped into his arms which in turned her turned us in a circle, slowly putting me down to then kiss me. Behind me I heard the boys pretend to vomit, mike clear his throat and cat calls/ whistles from Hammersley.

"Hi" I whispered, our foreheads touching.

"Hi, I've missed you"

"I missed you too." I responded.

"Everyone this is Stacey, Shane and Josh. They are my children, and this is Zac, Bec's boyfriend." Mike introduced everyone to each other, before the groups separated and we went out for dinner.

Next day: HMAS Hammersley 0900

All the crew were saying bye to their families before making their way onto the ship for a debriefing. After the debrief Zac and I made our way down to our cabin.

"Okay, so technically we aren't meant to share a cabin so the door has to stay open if we are both in here. I know we hardly see each other but we need to remain professional."

"Got it Bec. Just relax, this might be fun."

"Yeah, you're right. I just want to prove that we will be professional. And I'm still relatively new on here"

"I know, just be cool. I love you" he says kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Heart Of Glass

 **Hey guys, so this chapter has basically come from Keli758 who thank for this material. I have basically left it as they gave to me but changed a few words and order. Hope you guys enjoy. Please give feedback and any ideas you may have or stuff you would like to see happen within this story. Thank you for reading and again thank you Keli758 for your help/ideas.**

 **This takes place in the episode: Heart of Glass. I don't own any rights to the show or characters apart from Zac and anything not in the episode (although anything not in the episode those rights belong to Keli758). I just own Zac**

Zac's POV

I ran onto the bridge to see Mike practically yelling at Buffer.

"They just told me Bec disappeared. How is that possible?" I asked and Mike noticed I was very scared for my girlfriend.

"She fell overboard with Spider. We don't know what happened, but we will find her." Mike answered worried for his goddaughter. "Buffer you are dismissed." He added and looked at the sailor who nodded and walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked and looked at RO.

"He was on watch. He had a call and he didn't tell Nav that Spider and Bomber went on the deck." RO responded.

"Zac go to your cabin. You cannot be up here." Mike told me.

"Yes sir." I responded turning and walking towards my cabin. As I was passing the sailors mess o heard Buffer and XO talking.

"It is not your fault…"

"It is." Interrupted Buffer. "Mike is right, how could I give the watch to Nav and not tell her that they were up on deck."

"We will find them." Comforted XO

"And what if we don't? if something happens to them, especially to Bomber who is under my command. How could I face her family, her friends? How could I face Zac? I will never forgive myself and I will leave the Navy." Buffer responded with and rose to walk away. I quickly moved so that Buffer wouldn't see me.

No one's POV

When they spotted the boat again, Buffer was leading the rescue party and Zac was angry because he had to stay on Hammersley. He was looking at the rescue mission on deck with Mike. Thanks to Buffer, Bomber was saved at the last minute from Fynn. When the rescue party returned to Hammersley, Swain and Spider made their way down to the wardroom, the criminals went down to austere, while Bomber made her way to stand with Buffer.

Bec's POV

"He saved my life today." I said and pointed to Spider. "So did you." I added and stood by his side.

"Nah it was nothing." He argued with a weak smile.

"No, it was a Buffer special." I said and went to punch his arm, when he noticed my bracelet and grabbed my arm.

"Are you close with your mum?"

"Yes." I lied. "You ok?" I added when I saw that he was acting different.

"Yes. I am, this was just a long day and I am tired." He answered. I could tell he was lying but let it go for now.

"Well, when we return back in Cairns tomorrow we have a week off." I responded with a smile and started walking away, then I remembered something and returned to him.

"How's your mum Buff? I know she was sick"

"She is ok." He once again lied but decided to let him come to me when he was ready. He turned his head so that I wouldn't notice his tears. The last thing he would've wanted was to be comforted by me. I nodded and headed for my cabin.

When I came to my cabin I was faced with Zac.

"I am so happy you are ok Bec." said Zac and hugged me. "I wanted to go with rescue party to save you from that drug smuggler, but Mike forbade me." he added.

"I am fine. Thanks to Buffer." I answered with smile.

"It was his fault why you came in hands of that criminal." answered Zac and looked at me. "He shouldn't let to his private problems affecting on his job."

"His mother is sick Zac. Very sick. Of course, he was distracted." I defended Buffer.

"Why are you defending him?" asked Zac.

"Because you are not right. Maybe he was distracted, but I shouldn't of done what I did." said Bomber and took her pyjamas. "XO is on the watch tonight. I will sleep in her cabin." I added and went out.

What I didn't know was that the entire conversation between Zac and I was heard by Buffer who was standing in corridor. He sighed and went in his cabin.

I came to the XO's cabin.

"Thanks once more X." I said.

"No problem. Anytime. You have a fight with Zac?" asked Kate while she was preparing herself for a watch.

"Yes. X, do you know how is Buff's mum? I know she is sick..."

"She died today. Shortly before rescue party." answered XO. "Take some rest Bomber. You had a long day" She added and went on her night watch.

Finally, Hammersley returned back in port.

"Nikki can I ask you something?" I quietly asked and stopped by her and ET.

"Sure. What is it?" I glanced on ET.

"I am going to find Spider." he said and walked away.

"Do you have Buffer's address?" I asked not so sure why I was doing this but I felt like I should do it.

"Yes. What are you up too?" asked Nikki.

"He lost his mother and I know how is when you lose someone close to you. Will you give it to me or not?"

"Here it is." said Nikki and handed me a paper with Buffer's address.

"Thanks." I said and turned. As I was walking I bumped into someone. Looking up I was faced with Zac who I had been avoiding since the fight last night.

"Look I am sorry for our fight. Do you want to go somewhere to celebrate your birthday?" he asked with a grin.

"No. I am not in the mood. And I am busy." I responded sharply.

"Busy? With what?" asked Zac and rose his eyebrows. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to talk with Buffer but for some strange reason I shut up.

"I promised my friend I will help her in choosing dress for some party she is going to." I lied. The last couple days I really didn't know what was happening with me, I have never lied to Zac before. We are always honest to each other. I smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek. Then I walked away.

No one's POV

Buffer was at his place. He barely succeeded to maintain his control till the end of the patrol. He didn't tell anyone that his mother died. Robert and Kate knew but he knew that neither of these two won't tell anybody. He was broken. First, he farewelled his mother by phone. His place was there by her bed, but also his place was on the ship. His thoughts were interrupted sound of doorbell. He rose and opened it.

Buffer's POV

"What brings you by Bomber?" I asked when he recognised my young sailor. I let her in.

"I know how are you feeling right now." she said when we sat on the sofa.

"I don't..."

"X told me. I know about your mother." Bomber responded and looked at me.

"Before you ask, I am fine." I quickly said and looked at her.

"You are everything but ok." She responded. "Look I lost my dad when I was three. And I know how much it hurts." She whispered and looked away. "The pain doesn't pass and not one day goes that I don't think about him." she added.

"I knew that she was going to die, I was ready, but when it happened it was too surprising." I responded.

"You cannot be ready for something like that Buff. I lied today." she said quietly and turned to face me.

"Lied about what?" I asked and looked at the young woman in front of me.

"My mum and I are not close. We had a fight three years ago."

"What was so terrible that you two are not talking after so much time?"

"She didn't like my idea to join the Navy." She answered.

Bec's POV

"She didn't like my idea to join the Navy." I answered. I surprised herself how I opened up to someone who I knew for couple of months and with who I never was too close with on the ship. And this is a subject I don't even talk to Zac about. But with Buffer I was feeling like he is going to understand me and not judge me.

"But you went on your wish?"

"Yes. Buff it was my life and..."

"Bomb, I am not judging you. You are right it is your life. But you should talk with her. She is your mother. And she is worried for you." He responded.

"I know Buff, but I am scared how she is going to react on my call." I said and sighed.

"Look at it this way Bomb. She is still alive. Try to fix things with her before it is too late." he said and looked in me.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. This was a more Buff/Bomber chapter than Mike/Bomber chapter. Don't forget to leave a review about what I could improve on, what you would like to see etc.**

 **Have a good life (I can't say day, because I want you all to have multiple good days not just one). Hope to update soon.**

 **Stay safe everyone xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Oh Dear

 **Hey, so once again some of this comes from Keli758. Thank you for your input and this material.**

 **I don't own anything but Zac and some of the storyline.**

Bec's POV

I came home after I spent last three days at Buffer's place. I never was open to anyone like to him. We talked about everything. He told me about how his father died and about his life with his mother. I told him about my life in small city and growing up without my father. Some things I didn't even tell Mike or Zac, but somehow Buffer was showing that he is different and whatever I said, he never going to mention it again.

When I reached for a lock, I noticed that my door was unlocked. I entered in and saw Mike sitting in her lounge room.

"What are you doing here Mike?" I asked and looked at my godfather.

"Where were you? We all died from fear." asked Mike and he was angry.

"I am not little kid Mike. I can go wherever I want." I said.

"We were worried. Zac said that you went to your friends. And after that you didn't answer on phone."

"Sorry Mike. I know I should answer it, but I shut it off. I was with one person. But nothing like you think. We are just mates. And I couldn't tell that to Zac because he wouldn't understand. You know him. He is too jealous." I said and sat on the sofa.

"He is jealous because he loves you." said Mike and sat by my side.

"I know. But I just don't want to have fights." I responded and looked at Mike. "Mike, I decided to talk with my mum. After we return from next patrol, I will call her." I added.

"That is great. How did you decide that?" asked Mike with a smile.

"Just my friend said that I have to be happy because she is ok and still alive."

"I will leave you to you relax. And I will let Zac know that you returned home." Mike responded rising.

"Ok. Thanks Mike. And sorry once more." I said quietly while Mike was exiting out.

After a while I was expecting Zac to come around angry. I hated to lie to him or Mike. But I couldn't tell either of them that I spent three days in the house of a guy I was serving with. Mike would court Marshall both of us. Zac already was angry at Buffer and tell him the truth would just make everything worse. And it didn't help that the defence force extended the police training on the ship. I was broken out of my thoughts to my doorbell ringing. I stood up, walked and opened up my door to face with Zac.

"Where were you? I was so worried." He said, stepping inside and wrapping me in his arms.

"I was with a friend. He was upset and…" I started but I was cut off with a question from Zac.

"He?"

"Yes Zac. He." I answered.

"Who is he?" Zac asked with the sound of jealousy laced in his voice.

"None of your business. He is just a mate. Nothing more. Stop being jealous Zac."

"You spent three days with your mate who by the way is a male, and you expect me to not be jealous?" Zac asked with a sarcastic grin.

"Because we are just mates. MATES." I yelled. "Look, if you don't trust me then just leave me alone." I added. Zac looked at me before turning and slamming the front door on his way out.

HMAS Hammersley 1100

At the end of shore leave, the crew plus police in training returned to the ship. Mike was saying goodbye to Stacey as the boys were already at school.

"Stacey, take care of them and yourself." Mike said while hugging his daughter.

"I will. Can you do me a favour dad?" Stacey asked him and smiled at Kate as she walked past them.

"Sure."

"Ask her out for a date. It's been a long time and you deserve to move forward. Mum wouldn't mind. She would like Kate."

"Stacey…"

"Just promise me."

"OK." He responded knowing Stacey wouldn't give up.

Slowly I walked forward after standing back and watching the exchange.

"Becca." Stacey said turning to me and hugging me tightly.

"Hey Stace." I responded hugging back just as tight.

"Sir, Commander Marshall wants to speak to you. He said it was urgent." Kate yelled from the deck.

"I am on my way." He responded before quickly hugging Stacey, kissing her on the forehead and making his way onto the ship. I quickly followed, making sure to give Stacey one last squeeze.

Making my way on deck I fell in step with Buffer.

"How are you coping?" I asked gently.

"I'm alright. Have you called your mother?" he asked me

"No. Not yet at least. I wanted to call after we return from this patrol. Then I will call her and I will talk with her." I answered and started to leave. "By the way, I didn't tell Mike where I was. Knowing him he would…"

"He would court marshall both of us." Buffer finished with a smile.

"Exactly." I agreed. I gave him a smile and walked to my cabin.

No one's POV

Hammersley sailed on their new mission. They had to help people on an island that was just hit by a storm. When they got there, Mike split them in two teams. One was led by Buffer and second was led from XO.

Bec's POV

"Spider you are going to help in the kitchen." said Kate. "First!" she added and Spider's mood dropped down. "Then you will help Swain with medical supplies and be happy because you are not fixing toilets this time." added Kate and went to give instructions to others.

"Should I ask? Toilets? What have you done?" I asked.

"Lesson learned to never again make a joke on Kate." answered Spider.

"I will ask Buffer. He will tell me." I said grinning. "Your job is potatoes and onions." I added showing him full baskets of it.

"Aye ma'am." joked Spider and saluted.

Mike's POV

I was in my office on board. With the news that I got, my world crashed down. And I had to tell Bomber.

"Sir, X send us back. We finished..." started Buffer when he came into my cabin. "Is everything ok sir?" he added when he saw look on my face.

"It's not." I answered. "Has Bomber returned?" I added.

"No. She was in XO's team. What's wrong?"

"It is personal. And I am not so sure she would like for someone to know it."

"I am her divisional officer. If something wrong with her, I have a right to know what." said Buffer.

"It is about her mother." I said. Buffer noticed that something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"She was in car crash. They have taken her to hospital. That is all I know." I said and sighed.

"I will call XO." said Buffer knowing what I will say.

"But not a word to Bomber." I added and looked at my bosun.

"Yes sir." said Buffer and walk out from my cabin.

Buffer's POV

In the corridor, I was faced with Zac. Zac looked at me and passed by me catching my shoulder while he was passing. Zac had full right to be angry at me. My irresponsibility almost costed his girlfriend's life. But some voice in my head was telling me that there was more to it. I shook my head and walked towards the bridge to contact XO.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fire

 **Suzanazoric95 and Kelli758 wrote this chapter. Thanks to these humans. Again don't own any rights apart from what's mine (the character Zac).**

Bomber walked on deck and she was faced with Buffer.

"Hey" said Bomber with smile. "I want to ask you something. Why Spider was cleaning toilets a year ago?" she added.

"Bomb, CO wants to speak with you." said Buffer seriously.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Bomber and looked at the ship's bosun.

"CO will tell you." said Buffer. Bomber looked at Buffer and went to see Mike.

Mike was in his office, and he was looking for the way on how he will tell Bomber that her mother is hurt. Bomber entered in his cabin.

"Shut the door Rebecca." he said and Bomber knew that something was bad. "Sit." he added and she sat on his rack.

"Mike what's wrong?" asked Bomber and looked at him.

"I just spoke with Navcom. It is about your mum. She was part of a car accident." answered Mike and hugged his goddaughter when she started to cry.

"How is she? Tell me that she is alive. Please." said Bomber while tears were stroking down her face.

"She is alive. That is all what I know. Calm down Becca. She is going to be fine. You will see." said Mike trying to calm her down.

"When we are returning?" asked Bomber and looked at her godfather.

"We dropped all supplies that we had so we are on our way back. We will dock in Cairns tomorrow morning. Now go to your cabin and take some rest." said Mike. Bomber stood and went out. Mike sighed. He hoped that Jessica will be ok, because if Rebecca lost her, her life will crash down.

Bomber went in her cabin and she was faced with Zac. She didn't see him for four days, mostly because she was avoiding him.

"I am so sorry Bec. Mike told me about your mum." he said and wrapped his arms around Bomber who sat on her bunk.

"It is ok. Mike said that she survived." answered Bomber.

"Zac, your team is ready for a training on boat deck. You are required now." said Buffer from doors. Zac looked at ship's bosun. He was really starting to hate him. Idiot. Thought Zac. "I said now!" added Buffer already walking away. Zac sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"I have to go. Are you going to be fine?" he asked. Bomber nodded.

"I will." she answered with weak smile. Zac kissed her and went for a deck.

Hammersley 1200 pm

Buffer was walking towards galley. His watch finished and he wanted nothing more than cup of tea and then his bed. When he walked in he saw Bomber. She was standing by her work table in galley and she was staring in her mug.

"That brew won't be any hotter if you are staring at it." said Buffer and Bomber jumped little bit.

"I noticed." she answered and smiled.

"Spider imitated XO and for that he was cleaning toilets. You asked me today that." said Buffer while he was pretending that he doesn't know anything about her mum. He made himself a brew and then looked at Bomber.

"You know?" she asked him silently.

"Mike told me. How are you?" asked Buffer and place his mug on side.

"Bad. I am so scared Buffer." said Bomber and start to cry. "What if she dies?" she added and for some reason, Buffer pull her into hug.

"It is going to be ok. Mike told you that she is ok." said Buffer while she wrapped her arms around him.

"He said that she survived. What if..."

"Look at me." said Buffer and she moved little bit from his arms. "She is going to be ok. You must think like that. And you two will fix things between you two and then again pick some fight." he added and Bomber smiled.

"It is easier said than done." said Bomber and drop her head down. Buffer tilted her head up and they looked each other in eyes. In the same moment, they leaned in and they kissed.

The kiss deepened, and Bomber knew that she should broke it. That was insane, and they both were breaking rules. But God was her witness, she didn't want to push him away. This kiss awakened some wild desire that she never felt before. She slid her hands beneath his uniform but he stopped her. He moved away but not too far.

"I am sorry." he said still being breathless.

"No, it is not only your fault. It is my fault too." said Bomber trying to catch her breath back.

"ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!" came from PA. "Entire personnel on boat deck! Entire personnel on boat deck! Swain, Bomber and Buffer bridge in the rush!" added Mike from PA. Buffer and Bomber looked at each other and ran for the bridge. When they came onto the bridge, Zac and other members from his unit were there with Mike, Kate and Swain.

"What is going on?" asked Buffer.

"We have a fire in the engine room. Charge and 2Dads are down there with many others." answered Mike. "Swain, Bomber you two are going down there and try to help injured. Buffer, organise a rescue team." added Mike and looked at his crew members.

"Aye sir!" they said in one voice and went by orders.

They went in the engine room. Buffer, Spider and Swain went there with fire apparats and tried to localise the fire, while Bomber was helping injured sailors.

"Spider, I need help with 2Dads. He is unconscious." yelled Bomber. Spider ran there and carried 2Dads out. Buffer and Swain carried Charge out.

"Sir, Charge and 2Dads will be fine. They just breathed a little bit of smoke in and burned their hands." said Swain when he walked onto the bridge. "Spider and RO are there localising the fire." he added.

"Where is Becca?" asked Zac when he noticed that she wasn't there. In that moment, Buffer realised it too.

"Swain? Where is she?" he asked.

"Last time I saw her was when we carried Charge out." he answered.

"She is still there?" asked Buffer with panic in his voice and motioned on screen where the scenes from engine room played. Zac heard that panic and looked to Buffer.

"I didn't see her..." started Swain.

"Buffer!" yelled Mike, but he already ran out from the bridge for engine room. Mike ran for him too. Zac tried, but X stopped him.

"She is my girlfriend." he said as way of explanation

"Buffer will save her." said XO.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rescue

 **Hey guys, sorry its been a while, this chapter has once again come from Keli758**

Buffer had never run so fast in his life than in that moment. He just wanted Bomber to be ok. Nothing more. He didn't care that he was disobeying CO"s order. Nothing, just to make sure she is ok. In the last couple of weeks Bomber had grown closer to him and he was afraid that there was something more than a friendship feeling towards her. Mike succeeded to stop Buffer at the engine room entrance.

"Buffer you cannot go in. It is an order." said Mike and looked in his bosun.

"Whatever you say I will go in. Bomber is sailor under my command and I have to, I must to save her." answered Buffer.

"I really understand you but it is too dangerous. Wait to we call a rescue team." Mike wanted to put some sense of reason in Buffer.

"There is no time sir. Every moment is important now."

"But Buffer, I cannot lose two sailors in one day. Bomber is my goddaughter but I have to be professional how much I wanted to run in and to safe her."

"Sir please. If something happens to hr it will be my fault and this time..." Buffer stopped himself on the time. He couldn't say to his CO that he was maybe falling in love in Bomber. "I am going in. If I don't come out in 15 minutes call rescue party." added Buffer and run in engine room before Mike could said anything.

When Buffer run in, he saw that Mike was right. Engine room was still full of smoke and there was little fire what we're waiting for localising.

"BOMBER! BOMBER!" yelled Buffer.

"BUffer!" came from another part of engine room. He run till there and knelt by injured Bomber.

"My leg is stuck and it hurt." she said while she was trying to work through the pain. Her leg was stuck between two pipes. One of it fell from up and it was hot, so it burned Bomber"s leg. Even if it was hot from fire, Buffer put her off. Bomber couldn"t stand on her leg because of the pain, so he pick her up and carried her out. On exit he was faced with Mike, Swain and Zac.

"Carry her in wardroom." said Swain. Buffer carried her in wardrrom. Zac followed them. He is not going to let that Buffer took him his girlfriend and a woman who he loved the most on world.

Buffer carried her in wardroom and put her on bed. When he tried to move his arms, Bomber took him fo one hand. In that moment in wardroom came Swain, Mike and Zac.

"i need some space for work. Please leave wardroom." said Swain.

"Please let him stay Swain." said Bomber and looked into Buffer. She was still holding his hand and Zac and Mike saw it too.

"Ok. But only him." said Swain and took gloves and rest what he need to. Mike and Zac left a wardroom.

"Sir can we a word? In private." said Zac.

"Yes:" said Mike and they went in his cabin. "What is it Zac?" askd Mike.

"It is about Buffer. I am not part of Navy so I am not so sure how strict your rules are, but I am 100% sure that relationship between two crew members are forbiden." said zac.

"where this conversation will lead?" asked Mike.

"I didn"t finish sir. These three days when we didn"t know where Becca is, i am sure she was with your buffer, in his house and in his bed." said Zac.

"Zac, this was last time that you said something like that for Rebecca in my presence. Understand?" he yelled. "Get out of my sight!2 he added stil yelling. Zac turned and left and slammed doors behind him. With anger, Mike slammed chair till table. He sighed. Maybe Zac was wright. He saw how Buffer was worried for Bomber and how she was holding his hand in wardroom. They weren"t so big friends before. His friendship started after all this mess, same day... He sighed in frustration. Zac was wright. Their "friendship" started after that shore leave when they couldn"t reach Bomber in three days. Mike didn"t want to believe in. He knew Buffer for three years now and he knew that Buffer would never been with woman who has someone or with woman from board, but some little voice in his head was tellig him different thing. What if Zac was wright?

Swain finished patching Bomber"s burn.

"That is it mate. Now take some rest." he said, smiled and went out leaving Bomber and Buffer alone in wardroom.

"thanks Buff." said Bomber and turn her head to look in him.

"On what?2 he asked.

"You came there and save me. And then you stayed here with me."

"I should to check are everyone left engine room but I forget. Again because of mine unreasponsibility you almost died becca." he said and squeeze her hand. Bomber looked into him. He never called her by her name before. Something was different on their both sides after that kiss in galley. In that moment in wardroom walk RO.

"BUff, CO wants to speak with you. He said it is urgent." he said and walk in.

"Take some rest. I will check on you later." he said and kiss her in forehead and went ou. Bomber sighd. It was deffinetly different on both sides and in her heart deffinetly.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **thanks** **to** **Keli758** **and Alimoo1971 for help on this chapter and thanks to phandomhunter who give m** e **her** **story**. **Enjoy** **guys**.

BUFFER'S POV

I walked in CO's cabin.

"You call me sir?" I asked my CO.

"Yes. Close a door Buff." said Mike and looked into me. "It was very brave from you to go down to the engine room and to save Bomber. But that can cause some rumours on ship and I already had some accusations..." started Mike.

" Zac accusing Bomber and me sir?" I asked and shock my head. "Zac is jealous and that is all. We are friends." I added hidding thing what happened couple hours earlier in her galley.

"If you say so." said Mike and sighed. "I called Bomber's mum. She said she doesn't want to talk with Rebecca." he added.

"Have you told Bomber sir?" I asked knowing this will hurt her.

"No, not yet." Mike answered with sigh. "Do you know where Bomber was on last shore leave?" he added.

"No sir I don't." I answered.

"Ok. That is all. Now go and take some rest. You will need it." Mike said.

I went out from CO's cabin pissed. 'That little piss of shit.' I thought. 'What right did he had to go and say who knows what to Mike?' Zac was making me angry from some undefined reason. I sighed frustrated and went towards my cabin. While I was walking towards my cabin i pop by in wardroom. Bomber was sleeping. I was thinking about what Mike said. Zac was jealous, and I knew I should to stay away from Bomber from now on. I sighed once again and pull a cover around Bomber and went out of wardroom.

NOBODY'S POV

Next day, Bomber was transported into hospital for X-rays and to check her leg wound. X-rays confirm her leg was broken and from the wound it was infected in some areas. so Bomber was admitted into hospital so she could have IV antibiotics as well have a speacil cast made cause of her leg wound. She contacted Kate and ask her to get her sea bag and some personal stuff from her home. Then she contacted Mike to let him know what the doctors said so he would need to look for a temporary chef/medic while she on sick leave. After calling Mike she turn her phone off and put it in her pocket just before she close her eyes and fell asleep thanks to the meds and pain relief that the doctor gave her.

BOMBER'S POV

Month later I was finally let to go home but would be on crunches for another two, three weeks. I was in hospital for the whole month cause of my broken leg and serious burn on my leg which got infected and I had a allergic reaction to couple of antibiotics which I didn't know I was allergic to them.

"Thanks for a lift Mike." I said when I hobbled into house followed with Mike and Stacey.

"It was nothing. You should get some rest." said Mike. I manage to sit down on the couch lifting my leg up on to the couch. "Thanks Mike" I said as I lean back against the large cushions. "Stacey will stay here with you. If you need anything, just called." he added and kiss my forehead and walk out of my living room. Stacey followed him towards door.

MIKE'S POV

"What is it dad?" asked Stacey when she noticed something was up.

"As I know you and Becca are close friends. Can you ask her while chating about Zac and his jealousy?" I asked wanting to find out what was going on last while between them, hoping it wasn't thing what Zac told me. Stacey nodded being confused. I kiss forehead of my daughter and went out.

BOMBER'S POV

Stacey sighed and returned into living room. I was holding my phone trying to call someone.

"Zac is not answering?" asked Stacey and sit by my side.

"I didn't call Zac." I answered. I wanted to call Buffer, only person with who I was comfortable to talk.

"Is everything ok between you and Zac?" asked Stacey.

"I am so tired from him. He is jealous." I said and looked into my friend.

"He likes you and he loves you." said Stacey.

"Well I am not sure anymore do I like him." I answered while I was thinking on kiss what happened in my galley

"Why?" asked Stacey.

"There is one guy. He is hot and I can dream about him but I am even scared to think on him on that way, but I just can't help myself." I answered honestly.

"What stopping you?" asked Stacey and looked into me and I sighed.

"Zac, Navy, Monica..." I said and realised I said too much.

"Monica? Oh my God. You are talking about Buffer?" said Stacey surprised. I blushed and nodded.

"I don't know what to do. I am so confused. Maybe this all what I feel is some hero complex, because I started to feel like this after that McClean almost killed me and Spider and Buffer saved us." I said and looked into my phone hopping he will call me. "And now I have called him hundred times but he brush off every my call. And that is probably because of that stupid kiss in galley." I added desparate.

"What kiss?" asked Stacey.

"I kissed him... ok we kissed in galley before that fire." I said feeling my cheeks are fuming.

"You are having a big crush on Buffer." said Stacey. "And there is nothing wrong. But you have Zac and you love him, so don't do something for what you might regret." she added. I sighed and looked into phone hoping Buffer will call.

Three weeks later

NOBODY'S POV

Injured. Mike Flynn was injured. He was in hospital, medics try to get a shrapnel from his leg. Stacey called Bomber and told her that. Bomber has never felt like that before. Possibility of losing Mike was killing her. He was like father to her. He couldn't die. Hammersley was back in Cairns for three hours. Most of the crew have either gone home or to the pub while worried about Mike after what happen to him and Captain Roth.

SPIDER'S POV

I called Bomber 100 times but she didn't pick up any of calls.

"You finished with watch Buff?" I asked and looked into Buffer. Buffer nodded. "Yes I did. Going home for shore leave." Buffer said.

"Bomber is not answering on phone, she is not at hospital with CO. I am worried." I added.

"And you want me to check on her?" asked Buffer. I nodded. Buffer sighed. "Ok I will." he added and walk off the bridge.

BUFFER'S POV

I took a taxi to Bomber's house and debated will I knock or not. I decided I will and I knock. Bomber opened door and looked into me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly and returned back in leaving open doors for me. I walked in and close it behind myself. 'Great. She is upset.' I thought.

"So?" asked Bomber and take a beer.

"You shouldn't drink Bomber. You are still on painkillers." I said. Bomber rolled her eyes and sit back on sofa not looking into me.

"Like you care?" she said and take a sip of her beer.

"Of course I care." I said and looked into her.

"If you care you would answer on my phone calls last two months." Bomber said.

"I am sorry Bomber." I said as I sat down next to her and take her hand. She looked on our hands and looked into me then. She put the beer on table and turn to face me.

BOMBER'S POV

"I needed you back then. My mum didn't want to talk with me." I said and start to cry. Buffer knew he shouldn't do that but he pull me closer and hug me wrapping his arms around me. I felt so safe and calmed in his arms that that started to scare me.

"My own mother hates me, Mike is dying. My life is totally mess Pete." I said while I was crying in his arms. Then I had realised how I called him. I called him by his name. God I start to mess up with feelings again.

"So why is my life like that?" I added and looked into him while tears were stroking down my face even if I wanted to they stop. He take my face in his hands and brushed couple tears away. We looked into each other for a moment and they lean in and kiss each other. We broke a kiss and looked for a moment into each other looking what another would do, will we go further or not. I decided we will and push him towards me kissing him passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

BUFFER'S POV

Deep in my mind I knew it was wrong but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her and carried her in bedroom. I put her back on her feet and kiss her back wrapping my arms around her. Bomber moaned in kiss and slid her hands beneath my t-shirt when I lied her down on bed.

NOBODY'S POV

He run his hands under her top and slowly put it away throwing it on floor. Bomber's phone rang but that didn't distract no one of them. Buffer slid his lips on her neck and slowly going down let her gasp for breath. He removed her shorts and underwear and then lied over her and kiss her gently again. Bomber put of his shorts quickly and kiss him back pulling him closer. He slowly and gently entered in her making her moan with pleasure. She slowly slid her legs up on his and wrapped them around his waists and pull him closer to her and moaned as he entered deeply. She slid her hands on his back with tantalising slowness. He was moving slowly and gently taking his times. Bomber bites his shoulder wrapping her arms around his back. She knew that this was just one time because that was forbidden but God was her witness she wanted more than one night stand They were coming close and both finished in same moment moaning with pleasure. When it was over they hold each other in arms. Buffer wanted more with her than just one time but he knew too that that was impossible.

BOMBER'S POV

He looked down on me and kiss me again just as we heard Buffer cell phone rings.

"Ignore it." I whispered near his ear and kiss his neck. "You are on shore leave." I added and bite gently his neck. Buffer let his phone back sliding on floor and he kiss me again.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is next chapter. Thanks for reading it all. I promise in this will be a lot of Bomber/Mike**

BOMBER'S POV

After I spent a night full of passion with Buffer, next morning we returned in our old relation. We agreed it shouldn't happen again for sake of our jobs. Even if I didn't regret for a moment on it. And today, when all that mess with kidnapping happened, only thing what I wanted was to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't. Then I wanted to be in wardroom to "help" Swain during his treatment on Buffer but Swain said I am much more useful in galley. I sighed. Why all loves have to be so complicated?

"Bombie what is for a dinner?" 2Dads asked as he pop his head in my galley.

"Fish with chips." I answered. He smiled and take a cup of coffee.

"Sound delicious." he said and wink. I rolled my eyes frustrated. Why every guy was trying to flirt with me? Especially Spider and 2Dads. They were kids in comparing with Buffer. No, no, no Rebecca Brown, shock these thoughts. Now. When I looked up again I didn't see 2Dads, he probably went on bridge while I was thinking about Buffer. And there was Zac, he was trying to be like when we start this relationship. And he said he is having a surprise for me. I sighed again and I didn't notice I get a company in galley.

MIKE'S POV

As I entered in galley, I saw that Bomber was bad. She was sighing and definitely she was distracted. I was even scare to let her on boardings. Now I noticed she was so preoccupied with her thoughts she even didn't notice me coming in.

"Becca are you ok?" I asked. Bomber looked for a moment in and then put a fake smile on her face.

"I am. I am. Just too tired." Bomber answered. "Honestly Mike. This was long tour. That is all." she added with smile.

"You look bit distracted since you came from sick leave. And I saw you and Buffer are not on good lines either." I said remembering how they were avoiding each other on any ways they could.

"We are good. Just l... you know us." Bomber said and smiled.

"Ok. I will take a coffee." I said and take a cup of coffee and I returned back on bridge where Buffer was in his own thoughts too. 'Great. What the hell happened while I was in coma?' I thought and sit in my chair.

Couple weeks later

NOBODY'S POV

Hammersley docked back in his home port after one more successful finished tour. Crew was leaving a ship for two weeks for a shore leave between tours.

ZAC'S POV

I was waiting Becca on dock with little present for her. She was all for me and only thing what I was having in my life and I wanted to spent rest of my life with her. I wanted to return all what we had before she came on this bloody and hell ship. I watched her as she went out of ship and stand to chat with that guy, ship's buffer. I didn't like him from first moment. Obnoxious idiot and arrogant jerk. He was thinking he was best and he could order to anyone. And the hardest thing was Becca liked him much more than just as a friend. I saw that on Samaru island. I sighed. Walsman should to kill him, it would be best for all of us.

BOMBER'S POV

I walked out of ship and was walking towards front deck when I was faced with Buffer. We barely were speaking last couple weeks, trying to avoid each other.

"Buff, we can't like this. It is killing both of us." I said and he stopped and looked into me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"I know. Mike asked me 100 times till now why are we avoiding each other. I said he is wrong." Buffer answered with sigh.

"I am sorry for all. I shouldn't kiss you. We should to stop it but we didn't." I said with sigh. Buffer looked into me and put his hand on my cheek and caressed it with his hand. I trembled. Every time when he was touching me, even just in passing by, I was trembling and forgetting on everything and everyone. Just like now. Again I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and to kiss him, but two things stopped me. A) navy and rules and B) my boyfriend who was standing on dock looking slightly pissed.

"It is not your fault. I should to stop it and not to take advantage on you while you were upset." Buffer said still caressing my cheek. "Take care of yourself and see you in two weeks." he added and move his hand. I nodded and kiss his cheek not carrying where we were. I smiled and went on dock ready for Zac's jealousy impact.

I step close to him and looked into him waiting he start again that I am too close to Buffer. But he didn't.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked and looked into me. I was little bit confused with that question.

"Yes I do..." I started to answer but he stopped me.

"No you don't know." he said and knelt in front of me as he held little box with ring in front of me. "Will you marry me and made me most happy guy on planet Earth?" he added. I was totally shocked with his question. Before I would answer him without thinking and now I wasn't sure in anything anymore. I looked for a moment on deck where Buffer was standing now with Swain and Charge. I knew if I said no it will bring a big trouble to me and Buffer because I won't be able to hold these feelings behind.

"I will." I said feeling weird. He pick me up and twirl me in air and kiss him and put a ring on my hand while I was thinking on another thing. Rest of crew was coming and congratulating. Mike was happy as everyone other. Stacey, who came too just hug me knowing all what happened in last awhile.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: one more chapter. I probably disappointed lot of buffer/bomber fans. Sorry for it. Enjoy in next chapter**.

BOMBER'S POV

No, not ET. I was standing on deck watching through binoculars on beach. Nikki's scream was heard on ship. I beg God he be ok. Otherwise Nikki would be crashed.

"I have a pulse. Bomber prepare a wardroom." Swain said through radio. I sighed with relief and looked into Mike who did the same.

"On my way Swain." I said. "Swain rest of divers..." I started.

"We just find these eight guys here. ET and one more are alive. Zac is not here." Swain said over radio, knowing I was worried for Zac who went on diving too. I nodded and went into wardroom to prepare it. Couple minutes later, Buffer and Spider carried ET in wardroom. He was unconscious but alive. Charge and 2Dads carried another one in too.

"Bomber I need IV for ET." Swain said and looked into me. I nodded not able to talk scared I will broke down. I went towards cup to take IV. Buffer who was standing there with CO worried for ET just moved not looking into me. Three weeks he didn't spoke a word to me. Only if it was connected for job and it was killing me. Now when I was scared for Zac, I needed my friend. I needed Buffer who always would know what to say to I feel better.

"Bomber! IV!" Swain repeated and I nodded like woke up from trans. I give it to him and he put IV needle in ET's arm.

"He is dehydrated but ET is strong and he will be fine, but we need to get him into hospital ASAP." Swain said and almost jumped when ET take him for hand.

"I need...to ...speak with CO..." murmured ET with short breaths.

"I am here." Mike said and looked into ET.

MIKE'S POV

I looked into my ex crew member. He was weak but he was determined to tell me something.

"Sir, there was one more diving boat who sailed out. We lost contact with them soon before we went to dive." ET said.

"And Zac? He was there?" Bomber asked worried. ET nodded weak.

"Another side of red reef." he murmured. I sighed. What a mess? Zac just proposed Bomber and now this. I looked into Swain.

"We will have a rendezvous with Melbourne in half an hour, so prepare them." I ordered and Swain nodded.

"Aye sir." he said and continue with checking vitals of ET and that another guy. I went out and went on bridge where X was trying to calm worried Nav.

"Nav he is fine. He will be transported into Cairns on medical treatment but he will live." I said and she nodded with little smile.

After ET and his mate were transferred on Melbourne we started our trip towards another part of red reef. I looked on deck where were standing Buffer and Spider with binoculars trying to see something. Bomber was standing in one spot on bridge looking worried. She was saying she is fine, but all who knew her little bit longer knew she wasn't.

"Sir, I have a visual. Something on the beach!" Buffer yelled from boar deck.

"X call shore party." I said and she nodded. Bomber start to walk towards exit from bridge.

"Bomber you are staying on ship." I said and she nodded. I hoped that Zac will be fine.

BOMBER'S POV

I went on boat deck watching one of RHIBs going towards beach. I was so scared for Zac. I loved him on one way and I didn't want to anything happen to him. I hardly could imagine my life without him. We have been together for three years now and I used on him being close to me.

Stacey was telling me I should to feel some kind of passion too to want to marry him, but for me love was enough. I was scared of passion and what she could bring me and my life.

I take binoculars and looked on beach. RHIB arrived on beach and crew went on shore. There were laying people. They were or dead or unconscious. I stopped breathing for a moment hoping Zac won't be one of them. Next what I saw was Buffer contacting someone over the radio, probably Mike. I looked back on bridge and saw Mike become pale.

BUFFER'S POV

We landed on beach and spotted group of divers laying on beach. Same as there where we found ET. Me and Swaino started to check were there any who was alive.

"Buffer!" yelled Spider. I looked up into him who was couple metres away from me. I run there and looked into diver on who he showed.

"Oh no!" I said when I recognised guy laying dead in front of me. I sighed and take a radio to contact Mike about it.

"Charlie 82, this is X-Ray 82." I said over radio.

"X-Ray 82 go ahead." Mike's voice came through radio.

"Sir it is Buffer. I am having a bad news here." I said hoping one person wasn't there to hear it.

MIKE'S POV

"Are you sure?" I asked without a breath.

"I am sir. Swain checked for a pulse two times and he is dead sir. We will need a dead bags. Four of them." Buffer said over radio. "Sir do you want to I say it to her or you will?" Buffer added. I sighed and looked into Bomber who was coming now on bridge.

"I will. Charlie 82 out!" I said and looked into my goddaughter. "Bomber we need to talk. In private." I said and she nodded and followed me into my cabin.

When we came in I looked into her and I didn't know what to say to her. She swallowed and looked into me.

"He is dead isn't he?" she asked.

BOMBER'S POV

"He is dead isn't he?" I asked feeling my eyes filling with tears.

"I am sorry Becca." Mike said and hugged me strong as I started to cry. I didn't want to believe in that. Not Zac, he couldn't be dead. Two days ago he was ok, he was alive.

"We are returning back in Cairns to drop bodies there. If you want you can stay there if you are not able to return back till end of patrol." Mike said gently rubbing my backs.

"No Mike. I have to work otherwise I will get crazy." I murmured calming myself down.

Mike sighed holding me close but not saying anything. He just held me while I finally lost my wall of strength and start to cry hard.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I would like to you comment please and let me know what do you think**

STACEY'S POV

I was watching in Becca who played with Shone and Josh like nothing was happened two weeks earlier. On funeral she was pale as a ghost, barely standing on her legs. My dad was holding her to not crash on ground. Two days after it, she was laying into her bed, with wish to her life stop too. Then I realise that her feelings for Hammersley's buffer were just something fast passing crush.

"This kids are amazing." Bomber said and sit by my side while Shone and Josh kept running around.

"Yes they are. How are you?" I asked her and I looked into her.

"I am fine." Bomber answered. "It is weird without Zac. Even when he was jealous I used on him." she added.

"You really loved him." I said and stroke her shoulder.

"Little bit. But I think there wasn't any passione." Bomber said.

"What?" I asked confused. She sighed and looked into me.

"I slept with Buffer four months ago." Bomber answered.

BOMBER'S POV

"I slept with Buffer four months ago." I said and she looked shocked into me.

"You did what? When?" Stacey asked still shocked.

"When Mike was injured. We both were little bit down and it just happened." I said with sigh. "And I am feeling bad because I am not regretting it." I added.

"Oh God. Why?" Stacey asked.

"Because I wanted it." I answered.

"How could you? You almost risked your and his career and Zac." Stacey said.

"But I didn't. And we will never do that again especially because he is avoiding me." I said almost yelling and went in to prepare a dinner for boys.

Couple weeks later

BOMBER'S POV

I looked as Spider walked towards bar to order the most expensive two drinks as apologise to Buffer and Kate. I shock my head and went towards bar too. Finally, six months later we slept together, mine and Buffer's relationship returned as on beginning of our friendship. We were finally fine. And he was there when I needed him.

"Bomber Brown, you were totally unfair." Buffer said as he stood behind me. I swallowed and turn.

"Unfair?" I asked.

"Yes. You should tell me what I had on my back." Buffer said as he sit by my side for shank. I remember the tattoo and start to laugh. My first laugh in weeks, actually since Zac died.

"Sorry Buff. I know I should, but I was worried you will kill Spider and he is like a little brother to me." I said with smile. "But I see he survived your anger." I added and he nodded.

"Yes he did. But I will keep to torture him." Buffer said with grin.

"Why? You are too evil when you are revenge." I said and kick him with my elbow in his ribs.

"No I am not." Buffer said.

"Whatever." I said and went out and start walking on beach.

MIKE'S POV

I watched as Bomber left a pub and sighed. She didn't cry since funeral, or she was hidding it. Today I heard her first time she is laughing after that happened. Buffer was doing good job since I said to he keep an eye on her. He wasn't very happy with that idea but he didn't say no.

I watched as he left pub following her for any case. At least one good thing, they were good friends again. I looked into Spider who was avoiding me last couple days. Weird. I shock my head and looked into Kate who smiled.

"How are Josh and Shone?" she asked and looked into me.

"They are fine. You can't imagine how much I miss them." I answered.

"I saw them two times and I already miss them." Kate said. "And Stacey is nice person too." she added with smile. "Where disappeared Buffer and Bomber?" Kate added looking around not noticing pair.

"I saw them on exit." RO said.

"Maybe in heart on Buffer's back should be Bomber, not XO." 2Dads said with grin and I slapped him on head. He laughed and get one more slap from Charge and Nav.

BOMBER'S POV

I walked on beach looking into sea. That thing take Zac from me but I still liked it. It was only thing what was calming me down in my worse minutes and somehow it was only thing what now was keeping me to move forward in all this colossal mess.

"Give me one good reason to I not push you in sea now." Buffer whispered near my ear and put his hands on my hips. I shivered slightly when his hot breathe pass by my neck.

"You will die on ship due to some accident." I answered and put my hands on his in any case to push him with me if he push me in.

"Is that a threat seaman Brown?" he asked with grin.

"No. Just a warning." I answered and looked over my shoulder into him. For a moment our looks meet and we both felt bit weird in this situation.

"A warning?" Buffer asked and slightly pushed me towards water but didn't let me go.

"Yes." I answered holding myself from his hands.

"I won't risk it then." Buffer said and pull me back up. I smiled and nodded.

"I know Mike told you to keep an eye on me but I am fine." I said and looked into him.

"And I didn't say you are not." Buffer said and put his arm around my shoulders and pull me into hug. I answered his hug feeling safe and peaceful.

"I can't. Every time I thought on Zac I remember how I wasn't fair towards him. I loved him but not enough to marry him and I was telling him I love him." I said and start to cry first time since his funeral. Buffer pull me strongly into hug rubbing my backs. "I am bad person." I added while crying hard.

"It is not your fault Bomber. Calm down ok?" Buffer said while trying to calm me down. After I spent almost an hour crying into his arms, I calmed down. We returned on ship and I went into galley to prepare a brews to us. Then I returned back on bridge.

"Look on these love birds." Buffer said and pointed on Mike and Kate who were walking down the dock laughing and chatting. I laughed and take a sip of my coffee and thought that things were going on better again.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is new chapter. I would like to thank you all for all of your support, especially to phandomhunter and tessatessa on all of your support and comment. Maybe in this chapter you will find out why is Spider avoiding Mike ?**

MIKE'S POV

I was sitting in hospital waiting to doctors finish with checking on Becca after she fell in that crater. I was so worried for her, she was like a daughter to me and now this.

"Dad, how is she?" Stacey asked as she sat by my side.

"They say she is fine but they are still doing some analyses." I answered and looked into my daughter and smiled slightly. She was already 20, how quickly she grow up. Stacey nodded and looked into Kate who was coming towards them.

"When you will ask her for a date dad?" Stacey asked and looked into me.

"Stacey it is against Navy rules..." I started hopping she will leave me alone.

"Ok." Stacey said but I know very well it wasn't ok, same as with Becca. When they say ok, I know there is lot more than that. Kate step close to us.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kate asked and looked towards doors. I nodded.

"Kate can I ask you something?" Stacey asked and looked into Kate. I looked into her with look 'don't even think on that', but she didn't care for it.

"Sure Stacey. What is it?" Kate asked looking into my daughter.

"Do you want to come on dinner tomorrow night at our place?" Stacey asked and I was having a feeling I would be the most happiest man on world if ground would open and swallow me. "Becca is at our place and I think she would feeling much better with some company. So?" Stacey added.

"Sure. I am happy to help especially I am worried for her." Kate answered with smile. Stacey nodded and kiss my cheek.

"I will go to collect boys from Mrs S." Stacey said and went out. I sighed. She was impossible sometimes.

"I have to tell you something. It is connected for Buffer. He take two days of shore leave saying he has to do something." Kate said when she sat by my side.

"To do what?" I asked.

"Dunno. And yes he said he won't be in town either." Kate said. I sighed.

"He went in Mount Isa." I said with sighed.

"Why?" Kate asked confused.

"Because there is living Becca's mom." I answered knowing that her mother's rejection will hurt Becca lot more than before.

BUFFER'S POV

I arrived into Mount Isa and went on address what I get from Swain's friend. I knocked on doors waiting to some woman open me a door and start yell on me how Bomber described me her. I also knew when I return back and Bomber finds out what I have done, she will kill me too, so what a harm. I was totally surprised when woman in her middle forties opened me a door. She was same Bomber but just older.

"You are Mrs Brown?" I asked and looked into her. She nodded. "I am Peter Tomaszewski. I have to talk with you about your daughter." I added.

"How do you know Becca?" she asked looking into me.

"We are serving together on same ship for almost year and a half. Can I come in?" I asked and she nodded letting me through.

"Is she ok?" her mother asked me.

"And yes and no. Fiance of your daughter died two months ago during diver accident. And Becca fell in radioactive crater yesterday. She needs her mother." I said and looked into woman who's cold look was replaced by scare.

"How? Radioactive crater?" She asked. "How is she?" she added terrified.

"She is ok but she is scared she won't be able to be a mother and all what happened can crash her down. And I am worried for her." I admitted.

"I will go to see her and to talk with her." Her mother said.

"Good. Thank you ma'am." I said and raised up. "I won't say anything to her so I will let it to be a surprise." I added and went out.

BOMBER'S POV

"I am fine, you don't have to be here with boys." I said looking into Stacey.

"I know but I organise a date for dad and Kate. I told them we will be there too, but then I said I had to collect boys." Stacey said with grin and I must laugh.

"You are impossible." I said and shock my head and looked into boys who were running around my garden.

"So you and Buff?" Stacey asked.

"What about us? We are finally friends as we were before that what happened." I answered.

"Yeah I see that, but it is obvious that neither of you wouldn't want to you two be just friends." Stacey said and I sighed reading to answer her when I was interrupted by sound of my doorbell.

"Are you expecting someone?" Stacey asked.

"No. I am not expecting anyone. Buffer, Nav and Spider were here today so they won't came again. Maybe it is Charge or 2Dads. Or Mike determined to kill both of us." I said and went to open my doors. When I opened it I was so surprised. It was my mom.

"Mom?" I said surprised and confused and hug her, needing so much her hug. She hug me back.

"Why you didn't call? To tell me for Zac, for that accident?" Joanna said hugging me so strong.

"You told Mike you don't want to hear for me." I said and start to cry.

"I am sorry. I am really sorry." Joanna said and smiled on me and kiss my cheek.

"How did you find out? Mike told you?" I asked feeling still confused.

"No. I get a visit yesterday and he told me everything what happened..." Joanna said. I sighed.

"Peter Tomaszewski?" I asked and she nodded. "He is a good friend." I added knowing her next question.

"Just a friend?" Joanna asked, but Stacey saved me for answering when she came in my living room with boys.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I hope you are enjoying in it. So Bomber and her mother are finally on good terms. In this chapter will be part "back off, he is mine" but I won't say who for who. You will have to read to find out.**

BOMBER'S POV

I was finishing dinner and I was thinking to spice Lux's food with chili. Bitch. I sighed still don't know why she was pissing me so much. Because she was totally wrath to us or because she was sleeping with Buffer? Probably this first, even if I couldn't put my mum's observations off. Maybe I liked him little bit more than I should.

"What is for a dinner Bomb?" Yelled Spider when he entered in galley.

"Food." I answered not in mood for him or anyone else there.

"I know it is food but what?" He asked again and I get a wish to hit him even if he wasn't guilty for anything.

"Steak and chips." I answered with sigh. "Now leave me alone to finish dinner otherwise I will serve you as a dinner to Charge." I added and take a knife to finish salad. Spider sighed and went out leaving me to finish final preparation.

BUFFER'S POV

"Don't go inside mate. She is in bad mood." Spider said and looked into me.

"What? Why now?" I asked. This morning she was in good mood.

"Dunno. Good luck Buff if you are going in." Spider said and went towards sailor mess. I sighed and went into galley. Spider was right, Bomber was in bad mood, like she was just looking to kill someone.

"Bomber are you ok?" I asked and stand next to her.

"I am fine." she answered and I could feel from her voice that she was far away from fine.

"What is going on?" I asked again hoping she will tell me.

BOMBER'S POV

I looked pissed into him. What was wrong? What was wrong? Idiot.

"I said I am fine." I said sharply than I wanted to and not looking into him.

"You are not." he said and turn my head to look into him.

"Stop doing it and leave me alone." I said trying to brush his hand away but I failed when he take my hand and push me into galley store room and kiss me. To I repeat, he kissed me. Same guy who eight months ago said that that night what happened then can't happened ever again, was kissing me on place where anyone could walk in. I wanted to push him away but my traitors toung frolic with his as I wrap my hands around his neck kissing him back. I pull him close to myself while kissing him. His hands slid beneath my DPNU and I moaned slightly in kiss feeling hot wave of electricity passing through my body. But somehow I regain my self-control and push him little bit away but not too far away.

"We can't. Not here." I said knowing where ever we do this it will be breaking rules.

"I know. I just lost my self-control." he said bit breathless still having his hands on my hips.

"I should return back in galley." I said and he nodded and went out of galley store room before me. When he went out I fixed my uniform and went out too while my heart was beating too fast for my taste. Lake of passion? Definitely not.

NOBODY'S POV

Hammersley returned back into home port. Mike and Kate agreed for one more drink and to use their shore leave, Bomber used a chance to practically run away from ship to not meet with Buffer again, Spider was busy too, so Charge and 2Dads were abandoned to go on their own into pub.

BOMBER'S POV

I went straight home. I just hopped Buffer will leave it. I couldn't let myself in all this again and then say we can't do it again. But I would lie saying I didn't feel anything when he kissed me. His lips were hot and kiss was passionate. Well I wanted passion, didn't I? Someone knocked on my doors and I debated would I open it or not. What if Buffer is standing there? What then? I can't face him. I would look like as a teenager. My heart was beating too fast, I was sweating and I was nervous. Someone knocked again. Screw all this. I knew what I wanted for first time in last couple months and that was Buffer. I opened a door and I was right about visitor. Before I could even react Buffer pull me closer and kiss me with such a passion no one didn't kiss me like that before. I pull him inside and close a door and kiss him back running her hands over his white uniform for a moment stopping thinking about rules and Navy and Zac. Buffer was only thing what I wanted. Who I was trying to trick?

NOBODY'S POV

They stumbled into Bomber's bedroom while leaving behind them trail of their clothes. This time nothing was stopping to they be together. There was a Navy, but none of them didn't care for that. After they both were discarded from any clothes he slowly lay her on bed and kiss her passionately letting his hands slowly slid over her naked body making her brim with desire. She kiss him back running her hands over his back, pulling him close to herself and moaned. He smiled as she moaned and slowly, almost teasingly entered her, inch by inch, driving her crazy with his slowness.

"Pete." she moaned and kiss his neck. He moaned under her lips as he entered her completely and start to move on moments fast and hard and then slowly and gently almost teasing her and making her gasp for breath. She run her hands over his back hard leaving a marks there and moaned breathlessly. He moved harder making her gasp for a breath again. His lips slid on her neck kissing it slowly and then started to suck it and bite it gently till he didn't arrive towards her shoulder. Bomber wrapped her arms around his back and kiss his shoulder and neck, suck on it, leaving a mark there. She slowly slid her hands around his back caressing it gently making him moaning. His hands slid on her legs pulling them little bit up still moving slowly and passionate. Buffer kissed her and put her hands bow her head and intertwined his hands with her let his lips on her neck and bite it gently leaving a mark on her neck. He kept moving slowly in her making her gasp for breath.

Bomber moaned under his moves, squeeze his hands, bite his shoulder. She moved beneath him passionately and with pleasure. He was easily and fast bringing her towards end and delirium, but she enjoyed in every sec with him. Her breaths were coming shorter and her moans were louder. Bomber pulled him closer wrapping her legs around his waists and again squeezing his hands again.

"Peter!" she moaned when she finished. After couple trustes he finished too, moaning her name. He wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him after he lied on his back.

BOMBER'S POV

I was laying in his arms being breathless. I hopped he won't he say again this can't happen again.

"I don't want to this be just for one night Becca. I want more. I need more." he said and my heart beat faster.

"I want that too. But what about Navy and rules?" I asked and looked up into him.

"They can't do anything if they don't know and if we are careful." he said and kiss me passionate. "So?" he added kissing my neck. I moaned moving my head in side to give him better access to my neck.

"Well we can try." I said and squealed when he rolled on top of me and start his love game again.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE** : **here is one more chapter**. **Soon it will be a lot more of** **Mike and Kate. I promise. Enjoy** **and let me know** **what** **do** **you** **think** **about** **this** **chapter**.

BOMBER'S POV

I am dead. I am officially dead. After all that what happened today during I was saving Jilla and Brad, Mike didn't say anything but when I played a cop and commandos while catching Jilla and stopping her in her escape, I knew he will yell on me. But how to explain him that that was my job and honestly I wanted to kill that bitch.

"Come in." Mike said while I was standing on doorway. I entered into his cabin. I knew Mike for all my life and I knew when he was angry and pissed.

"Are you normal Rebecca?" he asked me and that wasn't first time I heard that question today.

"Yes I am. Mike she almost escaped. I had to do something." I answered silently.

"She had a knife. She could kill you. What would I say then to your mother? She would kill me too." Mike said worried.

"I am fine. Nothing of that didn't happened." I said with sigh of relief. He won't yell on me. He sighed.

"Ok. Go and take some rest. We will be soon in new patrols." Mike said and I nodded and went out before he could continue his yelling.

Couple hours later

BOMBER'S POV

I went into galley to start to prepare a breakfast. It was still earlier but I enjoyed to cook early in the morning.

"You are crazy. Someone can see us." I said when Buffer sneak behind me and wrap his arms around my waists.

"No they can't. Everyone are sleeping and Spider is under lot of pain killers because of his hand." Buffer said and kiss my neck. "Yesterday my heart stopped two times. First time while you were diving down there and then during that hostage crises." he added and pull me closer to him wrapping his arms around me more tightly.

"It was my job Buff." I said and lean on his chests, not caring someone could walk in any sec.

"And my job is to keep you safe." he said and kiss top of my head. I turn around and kiss him quickly before anyone could see us. He smiled and move away from me when someone walk in galley. It was Swain, but he was tired and he didn't pay any attention on anything.

Couple days later

BOMBER'S POV

I was standing in wardroom while Swain was checking Buffer after he almost drown himself in oil tank. My heart stopped when we get him out. He didn't have a pulse and I wouldn't survive that something happened to him.

"Bomb please check his ribs and patch wound on his arm." Swain said and I nodded. He smiled and went out and close a door for him.

"I am sorry Bomb." Buffer said almost whispering. I looked into him and purposely squeeze his ribs knowing it will hurt him.

"Sorry? You are sorry?" I said almost yelling at him and looked into him.

"Yes I am. I didn't see that hole." Buffer said and take my hands. "Only thing what I was thinking about there in that oil tank was you. And your smile. And possibility I won't see you ever again." he added and pull me closer to him. My anger dropped down and I smiled on him.

"My whole life crashed down when I saw you without conscious and pulse. Never again you did this to me." I said and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"I promise. It will never happen again." Buffer said and pull me closer and kiss me. I answered on his kiss forgetting on place where we were. I slid my hands on his back slowly and giggled when he slid his arms around my waists.

"Bomber when you finish with..." started Swain when he walked in. Me and Buffer separated emidietly. I was having a feeling I could slip in open ground rightnow. Swain just closed door and went out. We both know he will go to tell CO.

MIKE'S POV

I was waiting for both of them to came into my office. Bomber was my goddaughter and Buffer was my best friend, but rules have to be respect. They knocked and went in.

"Close a door." I said and Buffer did it. "Swain told me all what he saw in wardroom." I added.

"I am sorry Mike. We didn't have an attention to lie to you. It just happened." Bomber said not looking into him.

"How much time is this happening between you two?" I asked.

"After fire on Huan." Buffer answered.

"You both know that someone of you two have to leave a ship." I said looking into them.

"For that I send a transfer request this morning." Buffer said and both, me and Bomber looked into him. "I asked a transfer. NavCom agreed with it." he added. I sighed.

"Ok. If is that your decision, what I can to do." I said and smiled on them.

"So you are not angry?" Bomber asked bitting her bottom lip.

"I am not." I answered. Bomber smiled and hug me.

"Thanks Mike." she said.

NOBODY'S POV

Tour who was last for three and a half month, finally ended. Crew was ready for one month shore leave, when they will get a new bosun, because Buffer was leaving a ship. He wrapped his arm while he and Bomber were going out of ship. Entire crew was surprised when they left a boat together, having arms around each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: one more chapter. Here is finally something for Kate and Mike fans. I hope you will enjoy. Please review and sorry for long waiting.** ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

BOMBER'S POV

I woke up in the morning cuddled in Peter's arms. All shore leave we didn't separate and we both enjoyed being close to each other.

"Morning." he whispered near my ear and that make me shiver and he kiss my neck.

"Morning." I answered and turn around and kiss him.

"I hate I have to sail today." he said and sighed. Peter was posted on HMAS Childers as their bosun. Hammersley should to sail later today too.

"I hate that too. But that is just three weeks." I said and snuggle in his arms. "I love you." I added and kiss him.

"I love you too. And I want to ask you something." he said and looked into me.

"What is it?" I asked and kiss him. He streched and take something from night stand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. I was totally surprised with that question. I didn't expect it. Not from him. He always just wanted a Navy career.

"I will." I said and kiss him. He manage to put a ring on my hand and then he kiss me and rolled on top of me.

KATE'S POV

I was walking towards galley when I heard Bomber singing from there. Wait. Bomber singing. I know how that was sounding weird and crazy, but she was singing. I entered in and I was amused same as our new gap girl Jessica Bird.

"Bomber are you ok?" I asked bit worried for her.

"Yes why?" she asked and looked into me with big smile.

"Well you are singing." I said.

"I am happy X. That is all." she answered. I smiled and notice reason of her happiness.

"So I see you will be married soon." I said and pointed on ring on chain which was around her neck. Bomber blushed and nodded.

"Congratulations." I said and hugged her.

BOMBER'S POV

I hugged Kate back and laughed when I felt very good known parfeum.

"Since when you like that parfeum?" I teased her and Kate become red in face.

"What..." she started and I had to laugh on her face expression.

"I bought that parfeum to Mike for his birthday two months ago." I said with smile. "But don't worry. I am not 2Dads. No one will find out. Not from me." I added and hugged her. "But you two are a great couple." I said with smile and smile on new gap girl who walked into galley. It was a lunch time so rest of crew walked in.

"Hey I am Dylan. New bosun." said blonde guy when he pass by.

"Welcome. I am Bomber." I said and shake his hand and stopped Charge from taking an extra steak or extra chips.

"Bomber..." he started.

"Be happy you get that too." I said and Charge sighed and went into sailor mess.

"I am just big boned guy." Charge murmured and Dutchy laughed and wink on Bird who blushed. I laughed silently and thought they probably will be new Hammersley couple.

DUTCHY'S POV

New ship was great. Everyone were friendly what surprised me after my postings on frigates where people were just too professional. And I don't know what happened to me, since I came on this ship. I was different. And into me started to wake weird feelings towards gap girl. Maybe it was just her warm friendly nature. Well I hopped it is that. Otherwise I would jump over board. I couldn't let myself in that again, not again.

"Hands to boarding station! Hands to boarding station! Hands to boarding station!" came from PA.

"Galley is closed." Bomber said with smile. "I will show you a way towards boarding room." she added and I nodded and followed her and Swain towards it.


	18. Chapter 18

I am home

Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one chapter of me. Here will be little bit love jealousy, sweet love moments between our couples. Enjoy and review.

BOMBER'S POV

I was standing in same place in comcen and I was staring in Robert Dixon. He just told me he has feelings for me and I still was staring into him.

"What?" I succeeded to murmur.

"I love you Bomber. I am having a feelings for you what I didn't have for anyone before." Robert said and I sighed.

"Me and you will never be nothing more than friends. I love Pete. And I always will." I said and went out of comcen. Then I was faced with Bird who was looking for 2Dads to return him one of his many animal imitation he was putting in her rack. This time it was one black tarantula toy. I sighed and looked on my watch on arm. It was 0300 pm. Two hours more till we don't return back home and more three days till my and Peter's wedding. I was happy, and even Robert with his words couldn't spoil my mood.

MIKE'S POV

It was bit weird for me this new relationship with Kate. On one hand we were trying to remain professional relationship and on other we were together. Same was on shore too. We still didn't tell anyone. I knew I should to talk with kids but there always was something up. I had to explain to boys that Zac is dead, then Shone went in some camp. All was a mess. And yeah, Bomber was getting married for Buffer. Somehow, I wasn't for it, she and Buffer didn't look as a good match to me, but I didn't want to say anything. If Rebecca is happy, I am happy too. Also I couldn't say no to her when she said to I will lead her to the oath.

"Sir we are on ETA of half an hour till Cairns." Dutchy said and I nodded.

"Good." I said and sighed looking into sea horizon. Everything was different in last couple months. I sighed again and I looked into sea horizon thinking that it come a time for changes.

NOBODY'S POV

Hammersley finally docked into Cairns. Bomber couldn't wait to she went out of ship. She changed herself in civil and packed her things and went out of her cabin.

BOMBER'S POV

I was walking towards exit when I was stopped by Mike.

"Bec can we a word?" he asked and I looked into him. So this won't be official talk. We went into his cabin and he closed a door.

"What do you want to we talk about Mike?" I asked and looked into him.

"So for three days you will be married." Mike said and looked into me and I realised he wasn't liking idea about me and Pete getting married. From some reason, Mike didn't like Pete too much.

"Yes I will. And I can't wait for it. I love him so much." I said and smiled even more.

"I can see that. Does he love you?" Mike asked me. I smiled and looked on our proposal ring.

"I hope. He say he does." I said and smiled again.

"If you say so." Mike said still looking into me.

"Mike if you have something to say then say it." I said and folded my arms.

"Peter is bit older than you, and I think you are hurrying up too much. It still didn't pass a year since Zac died and you are already marrying another guy." Mike said and sighed. "Point is that I don't want to anyone of you two be hurt on end." he added.

"Mike I am sure in this. I loved Zac, but I think I didn't love him enough to marry him. But I love Peter more than my life and he is only thing what I need." I answered with smile and Mike smile little bit. "See ya." I added and kiss his cheek and went out. I practically run out of the ship and run on deck and I was faced with Buffer. I crashed into his arms and hug him.

"I missed you." I said while holding him tightly.

"I missed you too." Buffer said while wrapping his strong arms around me.

"You don't have an idea how much I love you Peter." I said and kiss him passionately.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Buffer asked and stroke my cheek.

"Yes I am. Just missed you." I said and kiss him again and then hugged him. I didn't want to tell him for things what RO told me. Of course I didn't want to tell him for my chat with Mike. He and Mike are friends and I don't want to make awkward their friendship. "Just let's go home." I added while snuggling into his arms.

"Ok, but are you sure that you are ok?" Buffer asked me again and I looked up into him.

"Yes I am sure. Just want to go home and to have you all for myself." I answered and kiss him. He take my hand as we start to walk down the docks.

MIKE'S POV

I was standing on deck looking into my goddaughter with her fiance, when Kate step next to me.

"What is going on with you?" she asked me and I looked into her. How she always knew that something was wrong with me?

"Nothing." I answered and smiled.

"I heard your conversation with Rebecca." Kate said and I sighed.

"I am scared she is rushing in this marriage. And I am scared one day they both will be hurt, because I think that she still loves Zac and she still didn't get over his death." I answered.

"Rebecca is not like that. She wouldn't marrying Pete that she is not sure." Kate said and looked into me. "And I think they make great match, even if he is a bit older than her." she added and I sighed.

"Maybe you are right." I said and she smiled.

"I am always right." Kate said with smile and looked on wharf. "And maybe you should to talk with our new bosun about fraternisation rules. Because Bird is too young for him." she added pointing on gap girl and petty officer walking down the dock chatting and laughing.

"They are just friends." I said and get Kate's look "yeah whatever". "You really don't like him, do you?" I asked as we went on wharf too and saluted to Thor.

"Just can't trust him." Kate said as we start to walk away from ship.

BOMBER'S POV

I didn't want to anything stands between me and Pete so I have decided to tell him for things what Robert told me. He could found out on another way and I didn't want that, especially as we promised to each other we won't have secrets.

"Pete can we talk?" I asked when he returned back into living room.

"Sure. What is it?" Buffer asked me and looked into me. I sighed and looked into him.

"Robert told me today he has a feelings for me." I said and looked into him.

"He what?" Buffer asked me and I saw he already was jealous.

"He said he has some feelings for me and I told him that I love you and that there is nothing be ever between me and him than a friendship." I said and looked into Buffer who shock his head and looked away. "Hey, I love only you. And you are the guy who I am marrying." I said and tilted his head to he look into me. "I love you and you know that." I added and kiss him pulling him closer. He murmured something into kiss but pull me into his lap and kiss me deeply and passionately.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will posted two chapters. Was inspired. Tell me your ideas**

 **Thanks for reading**


	19. Chapter 19

I am home

Chapter 19

BOMBER'S POV

I woke up and smiled feeling arms of my husband around me. My husband. How that was sounding weird. I was married woman now and I was happy even if Mike with his words destroyed my wedding day before. I sighed and looked into Pete who still was sleeping and I snuggled into his arms.

PREVIOUS DAY, NOBODY'S POV

Bomber was getting ready for her big day. She was in hotel room after make up and getting dress waiting to Mike come for her to take her to oath. Her mum come in.

"Hey you ready?" Jessica asked and Bomber nodded.

"Yes, just bit nervous." Bomber answered. "Is Mike somewhere around?" she asked.

"Yes about that...he called and said he has to talk with you about something very important." Jessica said and Bomber looked into her.

"To talk about what?" Bomber asked and sighed. "Mum I think Mike is not quite happy with my decision about marrying Pete." she added and Jessica sighed.

"Well I have noticed it too." Jessica said. Bomber sighed again and looked into her bouquet. In that moment Mike walked in.

"Hey Mike, I will let you two to talk." Jessica said and walked out.

"What is going on Mike?" Bomber asked.

"Bec I have to tell you something very important. I just found out it and that thing can change a lot things now." Mike said and Bomber looked into him.

"What did you find out?" Bomber asked.

"A lot of things. First one is that Pete wasn't quite honest with you in last few months." Mike said.

"What?" Bomber asked and sighed. "Mike, just stop. I know you don't fancy idea that I am marrying Pete, but you can't change it. Nothing can't change it." Bomber added.

"Rebecca, listen to me. It is very important. Pete was hiding a things from you, from me, on end of the end..." Mike started again.

"Mike stop! I won't listen to you. Not anymore. I will marry Pete." Bomber said frustrated.

"Pete is lieing to you." Mike said also being frustrated not be able to tell her all truth.

"He is not." Bomber yelled and sighed trying to calm herself. "I have to be on my way to church." Bomber added.

"I won't take you to the oath." Mike said. "You have to cancel this wedding, please. I know what I am saying." Mike added.

"What?" Bomber asked.

"I am sorry Bec." Mike said. Bomber nodded.

"Ok. No problem." Bomber said and take a phone and called Charge. After she finished a call with Charge she looked into Mike.

"You won Mike. Satisfied?" Bomber asked.

"You will see that I didn't say anything without reason." Mike said with sigh of relief. Someone knocked on doors and Bomber opened it. It was Charge.

"I am here. Why did you want to I come here?" Charge asked.

"Because you will take me to the oath." Bomber said and then looked into Mike. "You won. But I don't need you to take me in church." Bomber added. "I won't give up from this. And I don't trust you a word about Pete. Not anymore. You can come in church. I don't have anything against it, but I would like to you don't be there. You disappointed me Mike. Very." she added and went out. Charge sighed and followed her out.

After wedding ceremony was over, they all returned back into hotel for celebration.

"Hey what is wrong?" Buffer asked when he noticed that Bomber was in her own thoughts.

"Nothing, just I thought this day will pass differently." Bomber said and sighed and looked into him. "Mike was like a father to me." She added.

"Was? Something happened?" Buffer asked and take her hand.

"Yeah. He disappointed me." Bomber said with sigh. "He betrayed me and I will never forgive him that what he asked from me." she added and then smiled on her husband. "But lets not talk about Mike. It is our day." Bomber added and kiss him.

"Ok." Buffer said and kissed her back.

NOW, BOMBER'S POV

I looked again into my husband and smiled. Finally. I am so happy. I smiled and snuggle in his arms.

"Morning." Buffer said and kissed me.

"Morning." I said holding him even tighter closer to me.

"I am so frustrated I have to sail today." Buffer said holding me close and kissed me again.

"Me too. And I hate I am going too." I said and kiss him. "And I can bet Mike is responsible for this things, quick sails and these ridiculous tasks." I added.

"What do you have against Mike in last few days?" Buffer asked me.

"Long story. Just I am sure in that." I said and rolled on top of him. "Let's not lose our time together." I added and kiss him again.

FEW MONTHS LATER

"Bomber can we talk?" Mike asked and entered in wardroom.

"About what boss?" Bomber asked and looked into him.

"Some things will be more complicated from today and I just want to you know I am sorry." Mike said.

"Sorry for what?" Bomber asked.

"For keeping things away from you." Mike said and went out of wardroom.

Bomber sighed and returned to her work.

That day Hammersley returned back to Cairns. HMAS Childers should return back later same day.

Someone knocked on doors and she opened.

"I told you to get your keys Pete. How you can forget them always?" Bomber asked and looked up and then she saw that that guy wasn't Buffer. It was a ghost.

"Hello Bec." He said and she almost fainted.

"But how? You are dead. You should be dead. I saw your body Zac." Bomber said and looked into him. There he was well and alive.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: totally unexpected right? Well tell me your depinions and predictions please.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	20. Chapter 20

I am home

Chapter 20

BOMBER'S POV

I was starring in Zac or guy for who I thought was Zac.

"How is it possible?" I asked and looked into Zac.

"It was part of my task. I was send on cover operation and I had to fake my death." Zac answered.

"Mike knew you were alive?" I asked and he nodded. "Who else?" I added.

"Small amount of people." Zac answered and looked into me.

"Swain and Peter find you death, without pulse." I said and looked into him.

"Actually Buffer was one who found me and said I was dead right?" Zac asked.

"What do you want to say? That he knew all time?" I asked defeated. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Of course he did. And he used that to take advantage on you. I see you quickly replaced me." Zac said and I felt I was frustrated.

"You died. What have you expected?" I asked frustrated as doors opened and Buffer walked in.

"I didn't forget keys so don't fuse..." Buffer started and his eyes widened when he saw Zac.

"What the hell is going on here?" Buffer asked and I looked into him. How the hell he could be such a hypocrite?

"Maybe you should to tell me that." I said and looked into Buffer. Hypocrite hypocrite hypocrite, I was repeating in myself.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course he did..." Zac started.

"You get out of my house now!" I yelled on him and he sighed and went out. "Now Pete did you know?" I asked again.

"Of course not." He answered and looked into me.

"He says different. You found his 'dead body'." I yelled. "How could you be such a hypocrite?" I yelled.

"Rebecca for Christ sake I didn't know he wasn't dead." He said and I looked into him. I wanted to trust him but I couldn't.

"You found him that day. You have checked his pulse..." I yelled.

"And he didn't have it. He was dead." Buffer yelled back and throw his uniform hat on sofa.

"And now he what? Resurrected?" I asked and looked into him. In my mind flashed all talks and fights I had with Mike. He repeated me that Pete wasn't very honest to me, that he lied. "You knew. You did." I said. He sighed.

"I can't believe you think that about me. Why the hell I would do it? That I did know I would tell you because how much I loved you, I would tell you and let you to be happy with him." Buffer said and sighed again.

"I...I...don't know what to think. I am confused." I said and sit on sofa and put my head in my hands.

"Hey I am here." Buffer said and took my hands in his. How much I was angry in that moment and how much I suspicious in Buffer, I needed him there. I hugged him tightly trying not to start to cry.

BUFFER'S POV

What the hell was going on? I still can't believe that I saw Zac, alive. My happy life turned into mess for overnight. Becca doesn't believe me. And now what? Zac is back, she still loves him, I can bet in that. What the hell will happen next?

MIKE'S POV

"He is alive?" Kate asked and looked into me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. I don't know how Becca will react." I answered.

"Did Buffer know?" Kate asked.

"Zac said that Buffer knew all time. Remember that he was the guy who spotted Zac, who said he is dead and he doesn't have a pulse." I said and Kate sighed.

"I think Buffer would tell Bomber that Zac is alive." Kate said always ready to find an excuse for her friends's acts.

"Buffer is in loved in Rebecca and trust me, guys who are in loved are ready on everything to win their concurrent." I said and sighed. Kate sighed too.

"What do you think what Bomber will do now?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. I think she still loves Zac and I knew that this day will come one day and someone will be hurt." I said.

"How much she loved Zac, she loves Buffer more. You don't broke the rules just because of lust or affair or one night stand." Kate said and I laughed.

"Is that your way to tell me you love me?" I joked and pull her closer to me.

"Just in your dreams mr Flynn." She answered and kiss me.

BIRD'S POV

"Who is that Zac?" I asked and looked into guys who were around the table in pub.

"Zac was a police officer. They had a training on Hammersley and that guy hated our last ship's bosun like people hates their worse enemies. And year ago, he died. At least we thought so. He was Bomber's fiancee. After his death, Bomber hooked up with Buffer and it caused to Buffer had to leave Hammersley. And then they married two and a half month ago. And now Zac resurrected." 2Dads said.

"Ou." I said.

"Poor Bomber." Dutchy added.

"I can imagine Buffer's face when he finds out that Zac is alive and that there is possibility that Bomber can leave him." RO said.

"I think he did know." 2Dads said.

"2Dads!" Swain warned him.

"What Swain? He was the guy who checked on Zac. And who said that he is dead. Not you." 2Dads said. "And you know what kind of rumours were running over ship." 2Dads added.

"Except rumors you spare about X and Buffer?" Dutchy asked and 2Dads rolled his eyes.

"Bomber and Buffer weren't friends. There was always something more. And they always were flirting. Buffer used Zac's fake death and took Bomber from him." 2Dads said.

"Look we can't judge. And it is not fair from us to gossip about our friends." I said and looked into them.

"Chicken legs is right." Dutchy said and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled on him thanking him on support. I was three months on ship and I used on Dutchy and on his friendly banter and somehow I wouldn't be able to imagine one day on ship without him.

BOMBER'S POV

Me and Peter were laying in bed. He was sleeping and I was widely awake. All things were weird. I didn't see Pete for three weeks and we were away but we didn't make love that night. He even went to sleep before me. Zac's returning was shocking for us all but I didn't have intention to return to him back. I love Pete. I will always love him. He is all thing I need to I can be happy. I looked into him and sighed. I snuggle near him and put my head on his chests. He responded with pulling me closer and hugging me. Cuddled like that I finally fell asleep.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. What do you think what will happen next? Tell me your ideas and predictions. So review please. Will Buffer step away again? Will Bomber return back to Zac? And big question, does Zac tell true? Did Buffer really know that Zac is not dead?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

BOMBER'S POV

I woke up next morning still snuggling into his arms. I missed him terrible. And I needed him there with me. I love him, always did. And now I realized I have never loved Zac. Only thing I wasn't sure was that did Pete told me truth or not. I was happy Zac is alive but that was all, my heart didn't skip a beat, my stomach didn't turn up side down when I saw him. That all was happening with Pete. He moved and I looked into him and smiled.

"Morning." I said with smile and kiss him and stretch over him and pull him closer.

"Morning." He said and moved his arm which was around me.

"You went to bed early last night." I said and kiss him passionately and sit on top of him. He answered on my kiss running his hands over my back and it made me to moan. I run my hands under his top pulling it up.

"I will go to take a shower." He said and stopped me.

"Pete why you don't want this? I miss you." I said while lying back on my side of the bed looking into him who was getting up.

"I am not in the mood." Buffer said.

"Forget on yesterday. It doesn't change anything. His resurrection doesn't change anything. I love you." I said and move till i was stand on my knees on his side of the bed and stopped him from walking away and pulled him closer. "I love you Pete. And I want to try tohave a baby." I added and smiled on him and kiss him softly. He kissed me back and I must laugh when we both fell on bed lost in all passion.

WEEK LATER, HAMMERSLEY

BOMBER'S POV

"I want to speak with you now!" I said as I walked into Mike's office and he looked up at me as i close the door.

"Yes what is it?" Mike asked and looked back into me.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"I found out on day of your wedding. Zac appeared on my doorstep and asked me to tell you all truth to stop you from marrying Buffer, because he lied to you." Mike said.

"So Peter knew?" I asked.

"Zac says he did. And I believe him." Mike said and I sighed again.

"Pete said he didn't know." I said.

"You really think he is telling you truth?" Mike asked. "Why don't you talk with Zac and find out if it all truth?" He added. I didn't say anything and just walked out. I went in galley and sit on floor.

"You ok?" Bird asked me and I looked up into her and smiled.

"Yes. No." I said and she giggled and sat next to me.

"Zac's returning?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Mike said that Pete knew that Zac was alive and Pete said to me he didn't know." I said and Bird nodded.

"And what do you think?" Bird asked me.

"Me? I don't know. I love Peter more than my life. I want a baby with him. But..." I started and sighed.

"But what?" Bird asked. I sighed again.

"He looks bit distant from me. We had a sex just two times on last shore leave and on my initiative." I said with sigh.

"Maybe he is scared you will leave him and you will return to Zac." Bird said.

"I won't. Even when I was with Zac I was in loved into Pete. Pete was even attracting me when I first time come on ship." I said and smiled. "No one didn't know that Mike was my godfather. And Peter caught me in CO's cabin. And when I saw him in the doorway I thought deep in how hot and sexy he was looking." I added and smiled even more.

"You need to tell Zac that it is over for good and to he forgets you and not look for you anymore. And also you have to talk with Pete and to tell him how much you love him and how much he means to you." Bird said and I smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I said and hugged Bird and raised up. I had a dinner to make and then I will write an email to Pete.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Two weeks later, Hammersley returned back to port for overnight shore leave. Crew had to be early in morning back to port and ready for sail. Bomber decided she will go to talk with Zac.

BOMBER'S POV

I walked in my and Peter's house and took some things I needed for rest of patrol. Pete was away on some humanitarian mission and he won't come home this night. But then someone rang on doors and I smiled. It must be him. I run downstairs and opened doors but my exciting get down when I saw Zac on my doors.

"Good I wanted to talk with you." I said and show him to come in.

"Before you start I will tell you all truth. Buffer knew I was alive. For all operation, ASIO and feds had to have someone on ship. And it was Buffer." Zac said and I looked into him. "He helped me to fake my dead. And then he took advantage on you." He added.

"You finished?" I asked and he nodded. "I love him. No matter what he did or not. I love him." I said and looked into Zac. He looked back into me and surprised me with his action. He pulled me into him and kissed me. Before I could reacted, doors opened and Buffer saw us. I managed to push Zac only to be faced with angry look from my husband who didn't say a word and walked out. I pissed off. Zac just destroyed my life. I pushed him and run for Buffer. But when I run out he wasn't any near. I returned back to kick Zac out and to take my things to go on Hammersley. There I will put my uniform on and pop by on Childers to talk with Pete. Zac was out of my place and then I took my things and went on Hammersley. There I put on my uniform and went on Childers. Pete wasn't there. I returned back to ship and called him 100 times just to explain him. Then I just get a message from him.

"I get a point Becca. Don't worry, do whatever you want. Return back to Zac." I throw a phone on rack and kicked on chair which slammed over wall. Bird come to my cabin.

"You ok?" She asked me.

"No I will kill him." I said and run out of the ship.

MIKE'S POV

I was finishing some reports when Bird run into my office.

"Boss it is Bomber. She pissed off determined to kill Zac." She said. She also told me what happened. I sighed and run out of the ship. She was angry and I could swear that she really meant when she said she will kill him.

BOMBER'S POV

I knocked hard on Zac's doors. I was pissed. He destroyed my marriage. He probably knew that Buffer was back in port and it was his revenge. He finally opened doors and I hit him with my palm into his nose that he went few steps back.

"Less force big damage." I said. "You destroyed my life, my marriage." I yelled on him.

"Becca calm down." He said.

"I won't calm down. Not before I really send you in world of dead." I yelled and throw a pillow on him. He caught it. Not hard enough. I took a cup from table. My cup. I bought that to him for first anniversary. Great. I throw that on him but again he was faster. In next ten minutes lot of things in his house was broken and ended up on floor or almost hit him in his head.

"Bec please calm." Zac said.

"I am not going to calm." I said and took one of photos which was on shelf.

"You won't throw that." He said and I looked into photo. It was one of me and him. I sighed frustrated and throw it as hard as I could. It slammed over his fish aquarium and both get broken. I didn't have anything against these fishes but someone had to pay. When I was one step closer to pick up a glass vase that got flowers in it when someone pull me against his chest and he was saying some thing to me when i relies who it was talking to me. It was Mike.

"Calm down. And take this as an order." He said. I sighed frustrated and took few deep breathes and then start to laugh uncontrollably. I felt so better when I destroyed almost entire Zac's house as i remember what spider said to me years ago when i throw an egg at him "bomber by name, bomber by nature"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank to Alimoo for help. Tell me your predictions**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
